


I Feel Like I've Known You (In Another Universe)

by cinnamonrollpuff



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, IT CAN HAPPEN YOU NEVER KNOW, Im desperate okay?, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonrollpuff/pseuds/cinnamonrollpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bad at summaries, here we go</p><p>Alicia Clark spots new people and new threats. Walkers aren't the only threats here. When she risks her life for a blonde (why? She doesn't know) and the blonde oddly seems familiar, like, in another universe. Alicia learns how to kill walkers from her and also survive. Will they find out why they are so familiar to each other? Will they survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Risking My Life For You

"Mom! Mom, over there!"

Alicia removed the binoculars from her eyes and pointed towards to direction where she saw other people. She felt relieved that they weren't the only ones out there. The others were waving their arms around in the boat, trying to get their attention.

Madison called Travis down with the others. Daniel grabbed his unloaded shotgun and prepared for the possible threat. Alicia stepped back, letting her mother and Travis investigate. When the others came close to them, Alicia noticed they had loads of weapons in the small boat but very little signs of food. She eyed a blonde who had a gun in her pocket and stared back at her. She seemed oddly familiar. She hadn't known her from school, but it was like she was from somewhere else. Like a different universe.

The blonde wore a snapback backwards, a gray shirt, ribbed up jeans, and black combat boots. She looked hella badass. Alicia noticed the blonde eyeing the yacht and checking for certain supplies. Oh no, were they here to raid them?

The man in the front had a knife in his pocket and made eye contact with Travis. "So, looks like you folks are the lucky ones huh?"

Travis didn't reply. Nobody did.

The man jokingly waved his arms in the air before saying, "Look, I'll get straight to the point here. You folks have a damn yacht. _We,_ have this shitty boat. I think you know where I'm going with this."

Chris shook his head and stepped forward, "We're not giving you the yacht."

The man chuckled before pulling out a handgun and pointing to all of their weapons. "You see this? This right here can wipe you out in 5 seconds. I say, you leave this yacht now and we won't hurt you."

Travis looked at the men and women before saying, "Who the hell are you people?"

The man paused and smirked. "We're just doing what we need to do to survive."

"whatever, we're not giving you the damn yacht!" Chris said before Travis pulled his son back.

The man looked annoyed and was clearly pissed. He wanted the damn yacht. He snapped his fingers and just like that, 9 guns were cocked and pointed at all of them. The blonde eyed Alicia and directed her gun towards her. Alicia looked back at her with her hands up along with the rest of the group, slowly shaking her head.

The man stepped forward once again and said, "Ya see here, I ain't kidding about wiping you folks out. Just step off!"

Madison looked at them and hesitated. "No."

The man cocked his own gun and pointed at Madison before pressing the trigger. Thankfully, Travis had enough time to get her down, and Daniel started shooting his gun. Before they all knew it, a shooting started to occur. Daniel shot his gun while others were shooting at the rest.

The shooting was interrupted a moment later when a herd of walkers were spotted in the sand.

"Walkers!!" One man started shooting his gun before being pulled back by another.

"Eric you idiot don't shoot!!"

Their boat rocked back and forth before a loud **SPLASH** occurred from the bottom and there were now walkers on the water. The people in the boat fell back and landed in the ocean. Alicia watched as the man, Eric, was being bitten from underwater. He screamed from under, and bubbles were forming. She watched as she saw his own flesh being eaten from underwater. She watched as she saw the blonde trying to swim away from the walkers while still trying not to drown.

Before Alicia could think, she dove into the water and headed straight for the blonde. She needed help, and she needed it quick."

"Alicia what the hell are you doing!!??" Madison shouted.

Madison tried getting in the water before being held back by Travis. Nick, Ofelia, and Chris watched in fear as they saw Alicia swimming underwater.

The blonde's ankles were being grabbed by one walker and Alicia barely had enough time to grab it away from her. She avoided as many walkers as possible and grabbed the blonde's arm before trying to reach the surface. She almost made it when a walker grabbed her leg and started to pull her down. She tried kicking it away with all her energy but it wouldn't get away from her. Out of surprise, the blonde girl reached for gun and shot the walker straight in the head.

The two reached the surface while breathing heavily and swimming away from the remaining walkers who were too busy eating the crew on the other boat. Alicia swam away with the blonde while watching in horror as she saw a woman trying to get back on the boat but walkers grabbing her and ripping her apart. She was being devoured and it was too late to save her now.

Madison and Travis helped the two get back on the yacht before Madison grabbed Alicia's face and looked at her with fear, worriedness, and anger.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You could have died!"

"She needed help mom! I wasn't just going to sit there and watch them die!"

Madison shook her head before pulling her daughter in for the tightest embrace ever. Alicia then turned her attention to the blonde who was watching her with those blue eyes.

"Why did you do that? You should have just left me there to die."

"You know, when someone saves you, you usually say thank you."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why did you save me?"

Alicia hesitated. She really didn't know why she did it. She just felt the urge to save her. She had no idea what she was thinking. In fact, she wasn't thinking at all.

:I-I don't know. I just _had_ to."


	2. We Have To Become Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> LOTS OF GORE

"I-I don't know. I just _had_ to."

The two stared at each other for a while, trying to find answers in each other's  eyes. Alicia didn't know if this girl felt something similar. Felt like they had known each other. Somewhere.

They were interrupted when the yacht began shaking and walkers started to climb up. Alicia looked in fear as she stepped back with her mother and the others. Daniel cocked his shotgun, ready to kill more walkers when the blonde stopped him.

"Wait!"

The blonde pulled out a knife and grabbed one walker by it's shirt, and stabbed it straight through it's skull. She grabbed her handgun and shot the rest that were attempting to get on the yacht. She was glad that more of the walkers didn't notice them since they were too busy with the crew on the boat.

Travis watched as the man who was talking to them previously, wanting to raid the boat, was now being eaten alive. He watched as the walkers tore through his flesh while hearing his screams in pain and agony. He watched as the man tried reaching for his gun but failed doing so when more walkers came to eat him.

His horrific thoughts were interrupted when Madison grabbed his arm and pulled him with the others into a safe room. Daniel was the last one to go inside the room while he stayed back and shit walkers who were trying to climb up the yacht. He shot them in the skull one by one, having no hesitation when doing so.

"Papa let's go!" Ofelia grabbed his arm and dragged him in the room.

Travis shut the door and placed his axe in the doorway so walkers couldn't get in. The group was panting heavily when Travis remembered the blonde was still there.

"Who the hell are you?"

The blonde girl replied with, "Elyza. Elyza Lex."

Nick realized that two dead walkers, the one's Elyza stabbed, were on the ground. He wondered why they were in the room. Clearly, he didn't trust this girl. They didn't even know who the hell she is, or what she's capable of.

"What is this?" He said, pointing to the to walkers who were on the ground, completely dead.

"Look, I know this may sound crazy, but I have a plan-" She was cut off by Daniel.

"How can we trust you? Just minutes ago your people were here trying to take our yacht and trying to kill us!"

Daniel aimed his gun towards the blonde while she raised her arms in the air. Alicia realized his gun was still loaded and stepped in front of her, trying not to get her killed.

"Hey, we don't know if we can't trust her. She hasn't tried to kill any of us. What makes you think she can kill all 7 of us with one gun?" Alicia spoke, looking at the crew with confusion.

"Alicia, she pointed her gun towards _you._ " Madison said, shaking her head.

"She said she has a plan. Do any of you have any better ones that aren't going to get us all killed?" Alicia replied

The group looked around each other. They all stayed silent while Daniel lowered his weapon slowly. It was clear that none of them had a plan to get them out of this situation except for Elyza.

The blonde turned her attention towards Alicia and grinned at her. The brunette returned the grin before Elyza started stating what her plan was.

"Okay, look. The only way we can get out of here alive, is if we become one of them."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chris asked in confusion.

"We put on those ponchos-" She said while pointing at the 10 ponchos sitting on the table. "And we use an axe to cut open these walkers and put THEIR flesh on us. One of us has to go back for the bag of weapons which is currently floating on the boat and we use those weapons. We then clear the walkers who are still on the yacht, and head back to shore. The only way we can go back to shore without being torn apart is by fitting in with them."

"This is crazy." Ofelia said shaking her head and looking at the ground.

"It's also the only way to get out of here."

The group looked at each other, trying to come up with a decision. They knew what they were about to do is very risky, but they also knew that there wasn't another way out of this situation. Alicia was the first one to speak.

"I'm in." She said while nodding at the blonde, who returned it by nodding back and smiling a little.

The group slowly started agreeing. "I'm in. I'll be the one who gets the bag." Nick said

"Nick. No." Madison said slowly reaching for his arm.

"Mom. I'm fast. I can do this. Just distract them while I get the bags and come back."

Madison slowly nodded. The rest of the group agreed to the plan.

Elyza took the ax that was blocking the door and started smashing it into the walker's stomach. Blood was pouring out everywhere while the sounds of guts being smashed were heard. The group hated the smell and started to face away, except for Nick, who watched.

Ofelia closed her eyes while using her hand to cover her mouth before throwing up completely. Elyza continued before grabbing the ponchos and handing it to the group.

"Here. Put these on and cover yourself with the walkers guts and blood. Nick, you go first."

Nick stepped up and started putting his hands into the walkers stomach. It felt so disgusting. He put the rotting flesh on himself while others did the same. Elyza helped Alicia cover her poncho with flesh since it looked like the brunette was about to pass out from the grossness.

"Germophobic or something?" Elyza said while putting the flesh on her poncho.

"Not really. Just not used to putting rotting flesh on myself. Not my everyday routine." Alicia replied.

The blonde chucked. She loved the sassiness the girl had.

Madison was saying something to Nick before Alicia came up to him, wishing him luck.

"It's okay, sis. I got this."

"I know you do." Alicia nodded. "May we meet again."

 _May we meet again_. Why did that sound so familiar to the blonde? Why did it sound like something she said? Why was all this too familiar with her? She had the feeling she knew this girl from somewhere. Sometime. She shrugged of the thoughts considering there were more important things to worry about.

The group started to distract the walkers by banging on the wall and killing them while Nick was slowly getting the bag. He gulped down his fear and succeeded. He grabbed the bag and made it back to the group.

The group started to load up the weapons while Travis drove the yacht to shore. They knew this was a huge risk they were taking. This was the only way to survive.

Alicia looked in fear as she saw the walkers everywhere, walking around, looking for human flesh. She stared at the walkers with blood in their mouths, bites all over their body, and ready to start devouring more.

She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself when Elyza took her hand in her own and nodded her head, silently telling her, 'you can do this'.

Yeah. She can do this.

 


	3. Different Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who watch the original The Walking Dead, this is kind of like episode 609 during that scene in Alexandria and in episode 102 during that zombie scene with Rick and Glenn. I will say no more.

_You can do this._

_You can do this_

Alicia repeats this in her mind a couple of times before taking a deep breath and stepping onto shore with the others. They all linked hands so nobody would be separated and also had their guns ready in their pockets and backs. Alicia carried a handgun with her (not that she even knew how to shoot one) and placed it in her back pocket.

The group was covered in rotten flesh and walker guts. They walked carefully, trying to get past the herd and most importantly, trying not to die. They held each others hands tightly, trying not to lose their grip on each other. Alicia held Elyza's hand with fear and worriedness. She did not want to die. Elyza squeezed her hand in assurance. This was a huge risk they were taking.

Just when the group made their way to the city, the clouds started to form into dark ones and droplets of rain started to drop. Thunder was heard and the rain wasn't droplets anymore.

"Shit." Chris muttered with fear.

As the rain grew and grew, the water wore off the blood on the ponchos and made the group more noticeable. Chris started to panic and call out his dad's name.

"Dad... dad." Chris said while walking through a giant herd of walkers. Chris decided to keep his mouth shut and go through with the plan.

Alicia internally panicked when a walker stopped in its tracks and stared at her with growling noises. She did her best not to panic out loud when the walker just stared at her, but she was too afraid. She had never felt fear like this before. She took a deep breath and kept walking with the others. She held tightly onto Elyza's hands as she walked through the herd and saw that the blood was coming of her poncho. The guts that were full of rotten and dying blood were now being washed away.

She looked behind her in fear and saw that the others were also being spotted by walkers. She saw as the walkers around them studied them and slowly made their away over to the group. Ofelia started to panic and let go of Travis' hand. She stopped in her tracks as her father, Daniel, tried to whisper to her and get her to snap out of it.

"Hey, sweetie, come on. You can do this." Daniel said. The others were looking at her and started to get worried when more of their blood started washing away and more walkers started noticing. They whispered to Ofelia and encouraged her to keep going. Their destination wasn't too far.

"I don't want to." Ofelia whimpered with tears of hear streaming down her face. She was truly terrified and couldn't keep it in herself anymore. She looked down and was shaking her head.

All of a sudden, a walker came out of surprise and grabbed her arm with a groan. The walker sunk its teeth into the girl's arms while Ofelia screamed in pain. It was too late now, they were all gonna be dead if they don't get moving.  Alicia watched in horror as she saw her friend getting bit by one of those _things._ She watched her friend scream while trying to get away from the walker who still had its teeth sunk into her arm.

Daniel screamed in horror and pulled out his gun. **BAM. BAM.** He started shooting and caused more walkers to head in their direction. He didn't care who could hear him, he just grabbed Ofelia and started shooting whatever creature was in sight.

"Daniel! Daniel, no!" Madison said, trying to catch his attention.

It was all muffled for him. It was like listening to voices underwater. He just kept shooting until the herd paced over to the group.

"Run!" Madison said, while running in a direction that Alicia followed.

Alicia took off her poncho and started pushing past the walkers and heading towards the same direction her mother was going in. She felt her heart rate increase and lost sight of her mother. She was nowhere to be found. Neither was anyone else in the group. She was all alone.

A walker grabbed Alicia, attempting to bite her, but she pushed it away and started running into the nearest place she can find. She ran and ran until she could find a place to hide in. She was officially alone and about to die.

She made her way towards an empty alley. She immediately closed the wired gates and locked it shut. Just as she was catching her breath, she was caught by surprise by a hand grabbing her arm and leading her towards a room. Alicia was surprised to see that it was Elyza.

The blonde held her and checked for bites. She then looked at the brunette with concern.

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked.

Alicia looked in disbelief and shook her head, "Does it fucking look like I'm okay?!"

Elyza shook her head and took out a handgun she kept in her back pocket. She loaded it and gestured for the brunette to follow her. As Alicia followed her out of the room, the blonde led them to a ladder that led to the roof.

"Where the hell are we going?" Alicia asked.

"Somewhere safe." The blonde replied, climbing up the ladder.

The gate was now open and walkers started coming in chasing the two. The brunette looked at them with wide eyes before climbing up the ladder in hurry. Thankfully, the walkers couldn't climb, and the two made their way to the roof.

When they were on top, Elyza pulled a beer bottle, a rag, and a lighter out of her bag.

"The hell is this?"

"A distraction."

The blonde poured some beer on the rag before lighting it on fire and throwing the bottle away from them, landing it perfectly on a car. The car alarm started going off and the fire went blazing through the sky.

The walkers took notice and started leaving the two girls, making their way to the noise.

"That was kind of hot." Alicia said with a deep breath.

"You sure as hell know it was. Come on, we have to go."

"Wait." Alicia said, stopping the blonde from walking away, "What about the others?"

Elyza shot her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. We can't"

Alicia shook her head. She refused to believe the fact that she was separated from her family again. She refused to believe everyone she loved was now dead. Tears started forming in her eyes before the blonde cupped her cheeks and met her blue eyes with piercing green ones.

"The living are gone, Alicia. The dead are hungry."

Alicia then felt something. Felt like she said something quite similar to it. How could she forget? What was this feeling? Why was she feeling like this every time with the blonde?

Instead of questioning it more, she just nodded her head and followed Elyza to wherever the hell she was going.

_What was this feeling?_


	4. Way Too Badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badass Elyza ;)

"Come on, let's go." Elyza said from the bottom while Alicia was still climbing down from the hatch which led to a supermarket (Target).

"Hold on I'm coming. Christ." Alicia whined from above.

When she finally got down, she looked at her bloody hands with disgust and gagged a little.

"So you are germophobic huh?" Elyza said with a grin.

"Whatever." Alicia said while rolling her eyes. "What's the plan?"

Elyza said nothing and just motioned for her to follow. Alicia looked confused but still followed the weird blonde. More of a hot weird blonde, she thought. Wait, why the hell is she thinking this? She's straight for god's sake. She has a boyfriend! Well, had.

When the two heard a groaning noise from the clothing section and Elyza motioned silence to the brunette. She grabbed her shoulder and made her duck down. She gestured for her to follow while keeping silent. This girl definitely knew what she was doing. She hid behind a few clothes before spotting the lone walker walking around the women's jacket section. The walker was a man with a target uniform and a bite on his shoulder. Poor guy.

Alicia thought about the man he used to be before all of this. Thought about the life he had and the family he had. Apparently in this world, none of that matters since all you have to worry about are the dead. No more worrying about college applications, getting the right career, or having a good future. None of that mattered anymore. She thought about her friends and wondered if they were okay, if they were still surviving. It was hard thinking that the people she once knew were gone forever.

She shook the thoughts out of her head as she watched Elyza slowly stand up and motioned for her to stay still. She was yet again confused about the blonde's plans. Elyza stood to an area where the walker could clearly see her and whistled to catch its attention.

"Hey asswipe." She called out.

The walker heard her and was walking fast towards her. She stepped back and pulled out the ax she still had and mischievously grinned at the monster. She cracked her neck before spinning around and landing the ax straight into the walker's skull. The creature stopped moving with an opened mouth and Elyza pulled the ax out of its head.

She turned her attention to Alicia, who looked impressed with wide eyes.

"Didn't know you could do that." She said looking at the walker.

"I did." She said before walking off and checking out the leather jackets.

"Elyza what are you doing?" Alicia asked in conufsion

"Browsing." The blonde said with a smirk

She found a black leather jacket and started to put it on with a cocky smile on her face.

"Come on. We have to find the others." Alicia said with annoyance.

" _You_ need to lighten up. I'm sure they're fine. They're smart people."

Alicia rolled her eyes before going to the main entrance to see walkers walking around everywhere. No sign of anyone that's alive. Not yet at least. She sighed and looked at the floor. Maybe she is losing hope. I mean, how can you still have hope when the world's gone to shit? She felt tears stinging her eyes and immediately tried holding them back. She needed to be strong.

Elyza watched the worried brunette standing by the entrance and walked by her side to comfort her. She gave her a small, sad smile and patted her back.

"Hey. I promise you, it's gonna be okay. They're gonna be oka-" Before Elyza could finish, the sound of quick feet was heard about 15 feet away from the two. They both turned around, startled by the sound.

Alicia thought it was her family. Someone that made it out alive. Please let it be someone that did. She can't go through losing someone again. The brunette gave up and ran to the sound. Elyza tried stopping her, but it was too late since she was already sprinting towards the sound.

"Mom?" She asked. She heard things moving in the aisle next to her and heard a sound of a laugh. A man's laugh. She then heard the sound of a shotgun cocking and that's when she realized, this was definitely not her mom.

 _Shit,_ she thought. The brunette walked very slowly attempting to move in the opposite direction she heard the man laughing in. Who the hell was this? What the hell did he want? Alicia felt her heart pumping out of her chest and felt like she was gonna die anytime soon.

"You can't hide little girl." The man said with a hint of laughter. "Your mommy's not gonna get you."

She then heard the sound of fast footsteps and she realized the man was chasing after her. She sped towards the opposite direction and quickly tried finding Elyza, wherever the hell she was. She just needed to get away from this guy. Quick. She turned around and saw the man holding a shotgun in his hands ready to kill the girl.

"Duck!!" She heard a voice say.

Alicia obeyed and dropped to the ground, closing her eyes and covering her ears with her hands. She heard the sounds of a single gunshot before it all stopped. Was she shot? What the hell happened? She opened her eyes to find Eliza pointing a shotgun at the man who was shot in the hand and crawling away from the scary blonde.

"Attack her and you attack me." The blonde said.

Wait a minute. _Attack her and you attack me._ It felt... familiar. Oh so familiar.

Felt like Deja vu.

Like she said those words before except... in a different language.

The thoughts were out of her head when she heard another gunshot and saw the man on the ground with a bullet wound in his head.

He was dead. Thank God.

She stood up and looked in shock as she saw a dead man in the floor. Not a walker, but a man.

"I thought when someone saves your life, you usually say thank you?" Elyza said.

Alicia rolled her eyes so far back she could probably see her own brain before saying, "Mockery isn't the product of a strong mind."

There it was again.

The feeling of Deja Vu. The feeling of familiarity.

The feeling she had said it before. But, where? How the hell was this happening?

"Yeah, whatever Ms. Sassy pants." Elyza replied.

Alicia crossed her arms to her chest and studied the blonde. She swore she had seen her before.

"How old are you?" The brunette asked, completely out of topic.

"18. Am I too young to be slaying walkers?" She said with another cocky grin before putting the shotgun on her shoulder like a badass.

"No it's just... Never mind, forget about it."

"Well, how old are _you?_ "

"What?" Alicia asked in confusion

"You asked my how old I was. Only fair to ask you the same question right?"

"17. Turning 18 soon."

"Yup. Could obviously tell."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked with a bit of annoyance coming our of her mouth.

"Nothing. It's just that you're the most stereotypical teen I've ever seen. Full of angst and sass."

"Whatever. Let's just go okay?"

"Yeah. Whatever you say, commander."

_Commander? Commander_

_Commander._

_H-Heda?_

 


	5. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ensues. Who's to say you can't have fun in an apocalypse?

"H-Heda?" Alicia accidently said out loud.

"What?" Elyza asked in confusion.

The brunette didn't mean to say it. It just felt so familiar it her. Felt so... She can't even describe what she was feeling with words. She couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Nothing, I just uh. Does any of this seem familiar to you?"

Elyza looked at her in confusion. The truth was, she wasn't confused at all. She had these weird feelings whenever she said things and it would be like a memory or something. Like Deja Vu but... stronger. Somehow.

"No, why?" The blonde pretended.

"Just-you know, forget about it. It's-it's stupid."

Elyza put her hand on the brunette's shoulder and gave her a small, gentle smile.

"You can talk to me about anything." She assured her.

Alicia gave her a small smile and nodded before walking to the candy aisle.

_Holy._

_Shit._

Elyza watched Alicia's face light up like a 5 year old child going into a candy store. She loved the way she smiled. She loved the way that she still had that innocence in her even though shit was literally going down. It's like they forgot that they were trapped in this place with walkers roaming around outside and their family and friends nowhere to be found. It was like they found happiness again.

Alicia made her way to grab some skittles before ripping the bag open and pouring the entire paper bag in her mouth. She practically emptied it out in 5 seconds with her mouth full of the little candies. Elyza smiled at this act of cuteness and joined her by taking a bag of M&M's and ripping the bag open. She did the same as Alicia but moaned while eating them because, damn she had not eaten something this good in a while.

"Mm. Wow." She moaned some more.

Alicia watched her in wide eyes. She obviously found this very satisfying but tried to distract herself by stuffing more candy in her mouth. The brunette smiled while eating more candy because it was good to take a break for a while. It was good to just rest and be a teenager again.

She took some candy in her pocket before thinking of an idea. She grabbed Elyza's wrist, which caused her to drop the bag of candy she was currently eating and hurried her down in another aisle. She giggled like a normal teen girl who was having fun while doing so. Because that's who she was at the moment.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asked while giggling along with her.

"We're getting the childhood we deserve." She said with a smirk growing in her face.

Before the blonde knew it, they were at the toys section and Alicia started running around and ripping toys open. She opened a can of silly string and started spraying some on Elyza.

"Hey that's not fair!" She said with a smile.

The blonde gave herself a can and started spraying the brunette back with some string. The two giggled and enjoyed this time together. It may not sound like a lot, but these were the times they needed to enjoy because they knew they might never get a chance like this again.

The two were interrupted with their play fest when they heard growling near them.

"Ugh. Hang on, I got this." Elyza said, clearly disappointed that their fun was ruined.

It was at this moment, they remembered the world they were living in. A world where fun was going to be interrupted every time. Elyza pulled out a dagger from her pocket and eyed the two lingering walkers. She walked towards them before stabbing one directly in the brain and throwing the dagger at the other one's head.

"Bullseye." She said with a cocky grin

Alicia was impressed and laughed at her. The blonde loved hearing her laugh. It was like one of the best sounds she's ever heard since this whole outbreak started.

"Welp, now that's done, let's get back to enjoying the childhood we deserve shall we?"

The two laughed in unison and started ripping open more toys. Elyza found a ukulele sitting on one of the shelves and ripped the box open. She started tuning the instrument when Alicia heard her and listened to what she was about to do.

The blonde started strumming the intro to "I'm Yours by Jason Mraz" before singing the song with a wonderful voice. Every few seconds, she would look at Alicia and smile at her.

Alicia smiled at her when she ended the song and sprayed some silly string all over her. With a victorious laugh, she made her way to the blonde and hugged her like she was her lifeline. Her smile turned into seriousness and buried her head into the blonde's shoulders.

Elyza hugged her back with her hands around her waist and her chin on Alicia's shoulder. They held on to each other to what felt like forever and just wanted to cherish this moment. They needed each other.

"Thank you Elyza." Alicia said still hugging her.

"Anytime."

The brunette pulled away and started smiling again. She kissed her on the cheek and rushed over to play with some more toys. Thankfully, she did not see the blush that crept up the blonde's cheeks.

She found a plastic sword and started playing with it for a while. She started to twirl it around her fingers and striked the air, pretending that there was an enemy in front of her.

The blonde leaned on the shelves and watched her. Alicia kept playing with the sword and Elyza noticed she got some serious skill. She was probably like a ninja warrior in another life.

That's when it hit her.

**FLASH.**

_There was Lexa. On the floor. Clarke helped her up and shut the door tight and used her sword to keep the gorilla from entering_

_The Pauna._

**FLASH.**

_There was Lexa again. This time, she was in the tent with Clarke and kissed her softly before the blonde pulled away._

_Not yet._

**FLASH.**

_Lexa left her at the mountain. Clarke felt her heart break and realized that her people were gonna die in there._

**FLASH.**

_She saw Lexa's face again. She violently spat on her before yelling with anger._

**FLASH.**

_There was Lexa kneeling on the ground with both knees, swearing fealty to Clarke._

**FLASH.**

_There was Lexa fighting Roan and killing Queen Nia with a spear to the chest._

**FLASH.**

_There was Lexa telling her she had to go back to her people in Arkadia. Shaking her arm before Clarke pulled her in for a passionate kiss and they made love that day._

**FLASH.**

_It was Lexa. This time, she wasn't alive. She was gone. She watched Titus carry her lifeless body and Clarke just looked in shock because the girl she loved was gone. Foreve._

Elyza blinked several times and looked up at Alicia, who was still playing around with the plastic sword with a smile on her face. Now she knew why she was so good with the sword. She was the commander of the thirteen clans.

She was Heda.

She remembered all of it. She remembered her love for Lexa.

Her love was right in front of her at this moment. All this time.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I absolutely LOVE the response! It made me feel so great and I can't thank you enough for it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Gunshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether you'll be happy with this chapter or not, xD. Yes I saw those pictures. I'm really pissed about that.

"Earth to Elyza?" Alicia said while waving her hands in front of the blonde's face.

Elyza quickly shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts when a pair of green eyes she loves were looking at her blue ones. It was really her.

She smiled because her love was right there. She was right in front of her. She was with her all this time. They finally meet again, in another universe. The blonde opened her mouth, about to say something, when she stopped.

"You okay there blondie?" Alicia asked with a confused face.

"I-I'm fine."

"O-kay. Weirdo." She said with a smirk before getting back to her childish self and playing with more toys.

Elyza decided against the idea to tell Lex-um, Alicia, about what she just experienced. She looked back at the girl she loves and just watched her. She was so happy. She finally didn't have to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders.

In this life, she was just a normal teenager. There was no more worrying about her people and no more duties as the commander. In this life, Lexa was Alicia.

She was a girl who had a family. Elyza would make sure she would find her family, and most importantly she would make sure she was protected at all costs. She may have lost Lexa before, but she wasn't going to lose her again, not in this universe. She was finally in peace.

Feeling bored, the brunette turned her attention towards the blonde who was leaning against the shelves.

"Hey Elyza?"

"Yeah?" She said with a soft voice.

"Teach me how to kill those things. I want to be able to help when the time comes."

"Sure thing." She replied with a smirk.

The two made their way to a giant empty storage room and Elyza started loading her gun. She made her way to Alicia and started telling her things about it. The basic stuff, how to hold it, using two hands, getting a good aim.

"Alright, so you want to hold it with your dominant hand, and place your other hand right under it." She quickly demonstrated how to hold it, to which Alicia nods, showing the blonde she understood.

"You want to make sure you turn the safety off otherwise, no bullets will come out. Make sure you don't hesitate when killing whoever you need to because otherwise, you'll be dead."

"Got it."

"Here, you try." She said, handing the gun over to Alicia.

The brunette slowly held it in her hands. It felt weird holding it. Felt wrong.

**FLASH.**

_BANG!! Blood. Black blood. Bullet wound. Dead._

She blinked several times and shook her head before immediately dropping the gun on the floor and breathing heavily.

"Hey, it's okay. Look at me." Elyza said with a soft voice. She held Alicia's face gently and tried to calm her down.

Of course, the blonde thought. Of course she would be afraid of guns, she was fucking shot and killed by one in the first place. She felt so bad putting her in this situation and couldn't do anything else but comfort her.

"It's okay. You're okay." She said slowly.

Alicia nodded and started slowing her breaths down. Elyza put the gun back in it's holster when she handed Alicia her dagger instead.

"Here. You keep it. Who knows? You could be a natural with knives." She said jokingly.

In all honesty, she was definitely good with knives. She remembered Lexa throwing the knife into Quint's hand and saving her life that day. She remembered it all too well, like it just happened yesterday.

"Yeah, maybe I should stick with these kinds of weapons." Alicia replied.

The two walked around the store, hands brushing against each other's every few seconds. They smiled when this happened, and tried not to get the other one to notice this.

Alicia noticed a baseball on the floor and picked it up. It had wires around it and blood on the top. It was a good weapon for her. She decided to use it to her advantage.

"This is definitely my weapon of choice." She said with a grin.

Elyza smiled back at her. Green eyes met blue and the two just smiled at each other like a bunch of lovestruck idiots. Their moment was interrupted when a loud **BANG** was heard and nearly hit Alicia.

This startled the brunette and she took off running in a random direction, not even realizing the blonde yelling her name. She dropped the baseball bat and ran as fast as she could. Gunshots, so many gunshots. The sound of the shots were getting closer to her and that's when she wasn't even thinking.

Whenever she heard those sounds it reminded her so much of death, like she died from a gun in her past life. The sound of them sounded so familiar. She was deeply afraid of them and didn't want anything to do with guns.

Alicia kept running until she fell to the ground and landed with a grunt of pain. She attempted to stand up but when she felt so much pain in her ankle, she yelped loudly and started crawling for her life. She heard footsteps coming slowly. Shit, she was so screwed.

That's when a man with a beard, greasy looking hair, and glasses came up to her and stepped on her arm. "Sorry honey, your no use to the world anymore. I'm Jason, nice to meet you, it's okay, this will be quick." The disgusting man said with a smirk.

He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Alicia's head.

This was it, she thought. She was never going to see her family again. She was never going to kill a walker with her baseball bat. She was never going to have any more fun moments with Elyza. She closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears from bursting out of her eyes.

**BANG!**

She opened her eyes and found the man, Jason, lying on the ground with blood pouring out of his neck. He was choking on his own blood with a bullet wound near his pulse. He looked up at the person who shot the gun and attempted to speak to them.

When Alicia looked up, she found Elyza with rage in her eyes and the baseball bat Alicia dropped moments ago. She gripped the handle with her white knuckles and dropped the gun she held with her other gun.

"P-Ple-Please. FF-Forg-ive. M-me." Jason said with his hands in front of him. What a fucking coward.

"Attack her and you attack me, shit face."

Elyza grabbed the baseball hand with her two hands and started smashing the weapon into Jason's skull. She screamed in anger while repeatedly crushing the man's skull. His glasses were smashed and so were his eyeballs. His head looked as flat as a pancake and he was sure as hell dead. His face looked like it was completely gone and his skull was completely destroyed. The sight made Alicia gag a little.

The blonde dropped the bat and rushed over to the brunette who had a bullet wound in her ankle.

"N-No. Don't you give up on me. Not again Lexa! Please."

Alicia looked at her with confusion. What did she just call her? Why was she worrying so much? It's not like she was gonna die from this.

"I'm not gonna die, Elyza. It's a minor bullet wound. Hurts like hell, but I'm gonna be fine." She assured the worrying blonde.

The blonde had tears streaming down her face and hugged the brunette tightly. Alicia hugged back and decided to cheer her up by teasing her.

"Are you crying? And here I was thinking you were a badass." She said with a smirk.

Elyza laughed a little with tears still streaming down her face. "Shut up." She said before hugging the brunette again.

Why did she call her Lexa? It sounded... familiar.

Lexa?

The feeling came back again.

She didn't remember anything still. She only recognized the name from somewhere.

Lexa.

_Lexa?_

 

 

 

 


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a disgusting part in here, lol.

"Shit." Alicia squealed out as Elyza removed the bullet from her ankle.

"All good?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." She replied

Elyza wrapped some bandages around her ankle to help heal it. In all honesty, she was overreacting about Alicia dying from this small injury. She couldn't help it, she was sill traumatized by what happened in her other life.

The blonde helped her stand up and to her surprise, she was doing surprisingly well walking around. It's not like she walked perfectly, but she managed to walk around good for someone who's just been shot by a bullet.

"I fucking hate guns." Alicia murmured

Elyza let out a small chuckle. Of course she would hate guns, she's been shot with them twice. Once was literally a damn stray bullet, talk about lesbian stereotypes.

"Hey, why don't we go look for some new shoes? Seems like we can use a new pair." The blonde said.

It was true, her black combat boots were starting to slowly rip apart and they had lots of blood stain on them from bashing too many of the creatures brains. Technically, they had no actual functioning brains. They were just a bunch of dead creatures who were trying to eat other people.

"By we you mean you?" The brunette sassed.

"You always this sassy?" The blonde said while raising her eyebrow.

The brunette smirked and shrugged in response. Elyza rolled her eyes with a returning grin and lead them to the aisle with shoes. The two browsed around looking for some combat boots when the blonde let out a small chuckle.

"Bloody hell. I could use these." She said while removing her boots and replacing them with the new leather, black, combat shoes she just found.

Did she always have to wear something that's black and leather? Talk about a total badass.

"Oi. What do you think Lish?" She said while getting up and showing off her boots to the brunette.

Before Alicia could say anything, a gunshot was heard from the outside. Was it possibly Madison? Travis? Alicia didn't even think about what she was doing as she ran down to the entrance where the gunshot was heard.

"God damn it." The blonde said while chasing after her.

More gunshots were heard as well as the growling from walkers outside. Great. More of them, just what they needed.

When Alicia finally made it to the entrance, she found her mom, Travis, Nick, Chris, some guy with a black suit, and Daniel with someone in his arms. Who was that? The group apparently made it out alive and were using the guns they had to defend themselves from the walkers.

"I have to help them!" Alicia said quickly before Elyza rushed to her and grabbed her arm almost immediately.

"No way in bloody hell am I going to let you go out there." The blonde said, showing a lot of worry in her voice.

The brunette released the blonde's grip from her arm and ignored her word.

"They're my family! I'm going out there." She said.

Before Elyza could say anything, the brunette had already run out of the store with her baseball bat and called out to her mom. Son of a bitch, Elyza thought.

She grabbed the Mossberg 500 pump shotgun she had in her back and loaded it. She immediately ran outside to help Alicia and the other crew out.

"Alicia?" Madison said in her surprise. Not noticing the walker coming from behind was getting so close to her.

Alicia smiled in relief that her mother and the others were still alive. She started to panic when she saw the walker from behind her mother with fresh blood in it's mouth.

"Mom look out!" She yelled

Madison turned around and grabbed the walker by the shoulders in attempt to keep it away from biting her. It was so close to biting her neck when she heard a loud **BAM** and a bullet to the monster's head. She let go of it's shoulders and tried to see where the gunshot was from. It was from the blonde girl they were with earlier in the week,

"Get inside!" Elyza yelled to all of them while shooting some walkers to help clear their way.

Alicia ran to the direction of the entrance when all of a sudden, a walker came up in front of her as it attempted to bite her. She grabbed its collar and pushed it against the brick wall. With the feeling of having the adrenaline rush, she held her baseball bat firmly and BASHED the weapon in the creature's brains.

The creature was still before Alicia removed the baseball bat from its head then the walker fell to the floor with little pieces of brains coming out of its head. Alicia gagged in disgust when she was tiny little worms coming out of its brain. What the hell?

More worms started coming out of its head and started crawling their slimy bodies on the concrete floor. With so much disgust in her stomach, Alicia threw up on the floor in extreme disgust before running back to the main entrance.

When the entire crew made it inside, Travis shut the door and was catching his breath while watching the walkers attempting to get inside. Alicia looked in confusion as to what was happening.

"Alicia." Madison said with a relieved smile.

Madison pulled her daughter in for a tight embrace before turning her attention to the blonde watching the group settle in.

"Have you been staying with her this entire time?" Her mother asked.

"Yes." Elyza returned.

"Thank you." Madison said with a grateful smile.

"Mom, what the hell happened." Alicia asked.

Madison opened her mouth to speak, but before she could do so, Daniel interrupted them.

"We-we need something to stop the bleeding." He said in worry.

He was setting someone down a table. Who the hell was that? Alicia stepped forward and when she saw what happened, she covered her mouth with her hand. Holy. Shit.

The sight terrified her. It was Ofelia with her arm chopped off. She assumed it was the only way they could keep her from turning. The Latina girl had blood pouring down her arm and her face was so pale.

"Hey! I can help." Elyza quickly said, making her way over to Ofelia.

"I-I need a towel, bandages, anything to stop the bleeding." She said while taking her jacket off and applying pressure to the wound.

Daniel quickly looked for something in the pharmacy section while Elyza attempted to slow the bleeding down with her jacket. Her jacket didn't stop the bleeding, but it did slow the bleeding down a little.

"Hey, you're gonna be fine." She said, trying to calm down the girl who was shaking in worry. She nodded her head and tried to keep her breathing calm.

Daniel came back with bandages, a towel, a cloth, and some water. The blonde removed her jacket from the girl's arm and started to wrap bandages around the bleeding arm. She set the cloth near Ofelia's arm to keep the blood from being a huge mess.

She applied water on the towel and folded it. She proceeded to gently dab the girl's pale forehead with the towel.

"Here." She motioned for Daniel to take the towel. "This should help with her fever a little. I need to go on a run to go look for some painkillers and antibiotics."

"I'll come with you." Alicia said

"Count me in." Said Chris. "I can help."

"Me too." Nick chimed in.

"Why can't you just check in the pharmacy section?" Travis questioned.

"It's mostly empty. It won't help with her fever, we need something stronger to actually stop the fever otherwise she'll die."

Travis looked at Madison for approval, to which she nods her head to.

"You can go. Nick, Alicia, your staying here."

"Yeah, same with Chris." Travis said.

"What? Mom. Are you psychotic? You can't let her go out there alone. She needs help." Alicia said.

"I just got you back." Madison said.

Elyza remembered these words. When she was a different person, her mother told her this. She knew how worried her mother was for her, yet she still went. She saw Madison protecting Alicia the same way.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then I'm going." She said. Obviously, no matter what her mother said, she'll still go either way.

"I'm going to." Nick said.

"Dad. I can help with this. You need to let me go out there." Chris said, trying to convince his father.

"Chris." Travis said with a concerned face. "We just lost your mother." He said, holding back the tears.

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat. "She would want me to be brave like this." He said, attempting to fight back the emotions.

Travis hesitated for a second before finally nodding his head. He pulled his son in for a hug and kissed his head. "I'm proud of you. Your mother would be too."

Chris nodded. Travis handed him a pistol and nodded his head, showing his son that he trusts him.

Madison watched the two. She didn't know whether to let her two children go. She shook her head and looked to the ground.

"Alicia. Your just a kid."

The brunette shook her head. "I stopped being a kid the day this all started." She said.

Elyza looked up and remembered having a similar conversation with her once mother. She remembered Abby scolding her to go in places by herself, or with the group because she was just a kid. Alicia was right, she's not a kid anymore. Not in a world like this.

"I'm going mom. I love you." She said while pulling her mother in for a hug.

"There's a van I found just a block away from here. It looked like it was still running. I can lead them there and drive them." Nick said.

Madison finally nodded her head and handed Nick a gun, with tears threatening to come out of her eyes any second. "I'm proud of you both."

She pulled the two for one last hug before telling them to go.

The four of them walked towards the entrance. Alicia took a deep breath. This was the time to be brave.

"Hey. I'm proud of you too." Elyza said with a grin.

_Be brave._

Alicia told herself.

_Be strong._

Someone once told her this. She couldn't remember. It was in a different language but she seemed to have understood what it meant.

_Be strong._

_Ste Yuj._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so since FTWD is coming back in April 10, I'm thinking of ending this fic before that and start a new one following it's setting and somewhat it's storyline. (Btw, did you guys see badass Alicia releasing her inner heda in the promo? xD)


	8. Can't Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly from Alicia's POV. Sorry it's just a short one, the next chapter will be longer.

"Stay down." Elyza whispered to the group. They were hiding behind a concrete wall with the van in sight.

Shit, the walkers were everywhere. They had no idea how to get to the van with the creatures surrounding them.

"What do we do now?" Chris asked, panic in his voice.

Elyza hesitated before, "I'll distract them. You three get to the van and start it up." She said, pulling out the shotgun from her back.

Alicia shook her head to the idea. "What? No. We're not leaving without you." She said, clearly worried for the blonde. " _I'm_ not leaving without you."

"There's no other way." Nick said, butting in.

"Shut up Nick." Alicia replied, annoyed with the situation.

There was now way in hell she was just going to leave without Elyza. The blonde saved her multiple times, they need her. _She_ needs her, probably more than anything right now. Alicia still doesn't know why, but she feels so attached to the blonde. After bonding and spending time with her, she felt like she needed to always be by her side. Always.

"Look, Lish, it's the only way to get the medicines on time and help your friend. She'll die if we don't get the medicine in one day." Elyza said, trying to convince the brunette with her plan.

"I can't lose you." Alicia said, softening her voice.

"You won't." The blonde reassured her.

Elyza moved her hand to cup Alicia's cheek and rest her forehead against hers. They stayed like this for a few seconds before Chris cleared his throat, interrupting them. Damn it Chris, Alicia thought. The blonde smiled at her and nodded her head. Wait, what? Before Alicia could protest, Elyza already ran the opposite direction from the van and started yelling.

"LET'S GO FUCKFACES!" She said while shooting her gun in their heads. Thankfully, this got their attention and the herd started following her.

"Come on." Nick said, staying down and leading the other two to the van. Alicia didn't move, she was still looking at the blonde who was making a lot of noise and could possibly die in that moment.

"Alicia let's go." Chris whispered grabbing her wrist and making her follow.

Elyza screamed and made weird sounds with her mouth while running from the herd and blasting their brains out with her shotgun. She seemed to be doing okay. The question was, how the hell was she supposed to catch back up with the rest of the group?

The three made their way over to the van before a walker stopped them in their tracks. The creature growled and attempted to get a hold on Alicia before the brunette smashed it's brains out with a baseball bat. Shit that felt good, she thought. They remained to get a move on and eventually made it to the van.

"Go, go, get in." Nick gestured for them to get inside the vehicle.

Once they were all inside, Nick tried turning the key that was already in the hole with no luck.

"Come on." He muttered under his breath. After a few more turns, the van eventually started. They all smiled at the luck of finding a working vehicle.

Nick started driving towards the direction Elyza went running in and eventually found the blonde staying on top of the dumpster with another human body with a gunshot to the head, a dead animal, and was shooting walkers one by one.

"Elyza!" Alicia shouted.

The blonde didn't notice and kept shooting the monsters in the skull one by one. She had a focused look in her face and seemed to be getting all the attention from the walkers. When Alicia screamed, a few walkers noticed and headed towards the vehicle.

"Alicia we gotta go." Nick said with an apologetic tone.

"No. No, I'm not leaving without her." She continued to shout at the top of her lungs to get the blonde's attention but nothing seemed to work.

The only thing she did was attract more walkers to the van.

"Shit." Nick said. "Alicia we gotta go."

Alicia chose to ignore her brother and instead kept shouting, she didn't care how many walkers she was attracting. She didn't care that his brother was worried sick of the walkers hearing her. She didn't care about anything else other than the other girl getting back to them. There was absolutely no way in hell she was gonna leave without her.

Nick shook his head, regretting what he was about to do, and started driving away. "Hey, hey what the hell are you doing?!" Alicia shouted at his brother.

She stuck her head out of the window and yelled for the blonde who didn't answer. She saw Elyza shooting them in the head before she noticed that she put her gun down. Shit, she was out of ammo. She refused to leave her behind now. There was now ay she was gonna lose someone. Not again. Not in this world.

The brunette had no idea where it came from but all do a sudden she yelled, "CLARKE!!!" This made the blonde notice.

Alicia didn't even realize what just came out of her mouth. What the hell did she just say? It didn't matter since it got the blonde's attention. Apparently, Elyza wasn't the only one who seemed to notice. Nick and Chris looked at her with confusion.

"What?" Nick said with the most confused face possible.

"I-I don't know." Alicia stuttered. She turned her attention back to the trapped blonde. Elyza looked back at her. She didn't looked confused, she looked shocked, She looked like she was waiting for this moment and it finally happened. What moment? Alicia thought.

Before the brunette could have time to think, the dumpster started wobbling around Elyza tripped. She watched the blonde and everything on top of the dumpster fall to the floor and surrounded by the herd.

No. No, no, no, no, no. No fucking way. Come on, get up, Alicia said in her brain. She was too paralyzed to speak because she just experienced Elyza surrounded by walkers.

"NO!" She finally spoke. Nobody seemed to hear her. It looked like the walkers were eating something, something that was alive. There was no way she could have survived that.

The herd was surrounding the area. Alicia looked at the terrifying sight with tears streaming down her face. Before she knew it, Nick started driving the van and she couldn't tell if the blonde even made it out alive. She was gone. She promised her she would be okay, but, she's gone now. Everything was muffled, it was like being underwater and hearing voices from above it.

She was stunned by the sight and put her hands around her head. What the fuck just happened.

"Lish. We're gonna be alright, okay?" Nick said, trying to comfort her.

Alicia ignored him. She felt like her heart has been shattered into a million pieces and she felt the pain again. The pain she felt when Matt died. She accepted his death and it hurt like a bitch to accept it. This one was different, it hurt so much more. It hurt like hell and it caused her so much pain.

Why did she call Elyza, Clarke? It felt familiar calling her that. It felt... real. What the hell was happening with her? She would never know that now since the blonde was gone. Why the fuck does everything she care about keeps getting taken away from her? What did she do to deserve this?

She looked up with red, stingy eyes and kept silent. She needed to be strong. She couldn't cry forever anymore and lock herself up in her room like when her dad died. In this world, she had to deal with the pain and push through it. This is what the world was now and this is how it treated people. She needed to focus on staying alive because this is what the world is. It's all about survival now. She can't get attached again.

She needed to be strong. She couldn't be afraid anymore. She still had the feeling of someone telling her to stay strong. All of a sudden, a flash happened.

**FLASH**

_It was a man. He was tied up to a tree with lots of cuts covering his body. He looked like he was in pain._

_Others were watching. She was not the same teenage girl in here. She was wearing war paint, with braids, and leather clothing. She saw herself pull out a sword and aim for the man's heart._

_"Yu Gonplei Ste Odon." She said._

_She stared the man in the eye. She had to look strong in front of these people._

_"Ste Yuj." The man said._

Alicia quickly shook her head and looked around. She was thankfully back to reality.

"You okay?" Nick asked, concerned with his sister.

Alicia shook her head again. "No." She answered with a cold voice.

What the fuck was that?

 


	9. New Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you can see how losing Elyza really affected Alicia. I tried writing it similar to TWD characters where they turn cold. You gotta be cold in a world like this to survive. Or is life more than that? There is a scene in here that mimics a part in season 6 of TWD. Also, if you watched the recent episode, this also mimics that a bit.

Gone, she thought.

She was gone.

The girl she cared about was... gone...

Alicia stared out the window looking at the fucked up world she lived in. Why was this world so cruel it took away everything she cared about? She lost the one girl she was finally happy with. The one girl who's made her seen the light instead of the dark this world turned into. The one girl who's made her feel like a normal teenager again. Just normal.

She didn't cry anymore. She didn't sob for hours straight. She felt so numb. How was this possible? Was she like out of tears or something? She felt so cold and she just felt like she didn't have that light, teenage heart she had before. Alicia was actually adjusting to this world and it was definitely not a fucking good thing considering what it cost her.

"Okay, we're here." Nick said, stopping the van.

Thankfully, there were no sign of walkers around. It was mostly an empty area and seemed abandoned. There were cars but it looked like the people just left the vehicle and started running. That's the only way you can survive and escape them. By running. By killing them. By making hard choices.

Alicia stepped out of the van and gripped her baseball bat, incase of any threats. Elyza taught her to be strong. That's exactly what she was gonna do. Be strong. She still didn't know where the hell that flashback, or whatever the hell that was, came from. All she knew was that she herself was there. It was like a different world. A different universe. It confused the hell out of her but she did her best to ignore it until she could finally figure it out.

The three walked inside the pharmacy and kept silent, searching for any walkers in sight. The place was empty and there was no power whatsoever. They were lucky it was daylight though, otherwise, they wouldn't see shit. Nick started moving before Alicia stopped him.

She held on her bat and started banging it against the wall, making noise. "Come on shitheads!" She yelled, trying to get the attention of any walkers that were still in the store. She repeatedly banged the metal object on the wall until she heard a few groans coming from an aisle.

No surprise at all. Three walkers emerged and looked at the group with hungry eyes. They weren't people anymore. They're dead and all they have in their eyes are hunger. Hunger for the human race.

Alicia felt something in her rise up. It was like she was the same person with the sword in her flashback. She started to twirl her baseball bat like a sword and made her way over to the slow decaying creatures.

"Alicia don't get yourself hurt." Nick called from behind, getting his gun ready.

She ignored her brother and started to spin around, bashing one of the walker's brains out. She then started to spin in a circle, hitting another one in the head, killing it, before ducking down and sweeping the last walker's feet off the floor. The monster fell to the ground and Alicia swung her bat to connect with its skull.

"Bullseye." She said, repeating what Elyza said the day in the market when she hit a walker with her knife straight in the head.

She looked back and saw Chris and Nick look with wide eyes. To be honest, she was just surprised as they were. It was like instinct to her, to move like this and to successfully kill three walkers by herself.

"Woah. Where did you learn that?" The younger boy asked.

"Don't know." Alicia answered with a shrug. Like she thought earlier, probably some weird ass instinct. "That doesn't matter. We should get the medicine and be back before sundown. Split up."

The two boys did what they were told and they all started to split up searching for things that can help. Alicia went in one aisle and found a dead human body which looked like it had already been devoured by walkers. It was lying face and stomach down on the ground with its arms ripped apart. She noticed the devoured man had a backpack on.

She wanted to take it, see if there was anything useful in it. Alicia slowly made her way to the body, being careful incase it turns. She was a few inches away from the body and kneeled down, placing her baseball bat on the floor and trying hard to ignore the disgusting smell. She carefully grabbed the backpack and pulled on it with no luck, it wouldn't come off.

She looked at the body for any signs of coming back as the dead. The brunette took its arm and slowly pulled the straps off. She did the same with the other arm, successfully removing the backpack.

She opened the first pocket, the biggest one, and found cans of food. There were about 10 cans inside and even a few bottles of water. Alicia opened the next one and found a few painkillers and antibiotics. It should help, she thought. The next thing she found were bandages and some things to tale care of a wound.

She grabbed the backpack and placed it on her back. A few painkillers won't help a whole lot so she started searching for more. She found a few more antibiotics and medicine and put them in the bag.

"Find anything?" She yelled out at the two boys.

"Couple pills and medicine." Nick yelled back.

"Found some things to help with the wound." Chris replied.

She made her way over to the boys and saw what they had. More medicine and a couple more things to help with the wound. She placed her back pack on the floor and told the boy to put whatever they had inside of it.

"Where'd you find that?" Chris questioned.

"Doesn't matter." Alicia coldy replied. "We gotta go if we're make it before sundown. We've been gone for an hour or two, they're probably worrying." She said, putting on the backpack.

She lead the small group out of the pharmacy before Nick stopped her, holding onto her wrist. "You okay?"

Alicia simply nodded to the question. No way in hell was she okay. Why would he ask that? Without saying anything else, she lead them back to the van and placed the bag in the back. At least they found some food and medicine. Except it cost her the life of someone she fucking cared about.

She decided not to think about that. You can't think about that too much in this world anymore. When you lose someone, they're gone, you can't cry about it while you're doing something important. You can't do that anymore.

Nick started up the van and started driving away. Alicia looked out of the window and stared at the world she was living in. She was so stupid to think she could have still had moments where she has a childhood. So stupid.

They passed by the street where the blonde was leading walkers in an area so the three could escape. Why would she risk her life like that? She promised Alicia she would be okay.

Alicia stared out and saw the herd was still there, but they had gotten smaller. She refused to look at the dumpster where the blonde girl had fallen and lost her life. She refused to cry about it again. She refused to get attached to anything ever again.

They went through a road, only a few minutes away from their family when they found a group of bikers right in front of them. Who the fuck were they? The men just stared at them and motioned for them to get out of the van.

"Step out of the vehicle." The leader, apparently, had said.

Without question, the three teenagers stepped out of the van with their hands raised in the air. Who the hell were they and what did they want?

The man in the middle chuckled. "Look what we got her fellas. A group of scrawny teenagers." He said while others were chuckling behind him.

"Ain't that right? Surprised you three even made it this far-"

"What the hell do you want?" Chris said, cutting off the man.

"This little brunette here killed one of our men." He said, pointing to Alicia.

"The hell are you talking about-?" She said before realizing what they were talking about. The man, Jason. She remembered Elyza killed him in the day they were alone in the super market.

"You mean Jason?" She said, remembering the man's name. "He attacked me."

"Oh sweetheart." He said laughing. "That wasn't the real Jason. We're all Jason. We are loyal to him, we protect him. That man you killed was in our gang."

"What the fuck is this?" Nick said.

"It's the final day you get to live. You three are dying." He said pointing his gun at Alicia.

"Where's that blonde friend of yours? She was the one who actually killed him."

"She's-She's gone." Alicia said while swallowing the lump in the throat. She didn't want to be reminded of her.

The man laughed. "Oh is that right? Well I hope it was slow and painful. That bitch deserved it." He said with an evil smirk on her face.

Alicia looked up at him. What the fuck did he just say about her? She had rage in her eyes. She was breathing heavily. Nobody, talks about her like that.

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that!" She yelled with anger.

"Aww. Did I insult your dead girlfriend? She's dead. She was probably devoured by the biters. Mhm, slowly and painful. Getting torn apart all while she was still alive." He whispered.

Alicia felt like killing the man. She looked into his eyes with so much rage her face was probably red as a tomato. She clenched her fists tightly, making her knuckles turn white.

Before she could do anything, she heard a loud **BOOM** right in front of her. She, along with Nick and Chris, were blown back by the explosion. She smelled fire, hot burning fire. She coughed a few times, smoke getting inside of her, before slowly standing up.

The sight horrified her. The bikers were exploded. They were literally torn apart from the explosion. Arms, legs, heads, were everywhere. They were absolutely dead.

She looked on the ground and found the leader of the gang's head on the floor. It had it's mouth and eyes open, while burning in the flames. It was absolutely sick. Who the hell just saved them?

She looked behind them and...

**Ho-ly**

**Shit.**

She found the blonde girl smirking with an RPG in her hands. Was it possible? How the hell is she alive. She had no words. Her mouth was opened so wide it could practically reach the ground.

"Someone order a blonde savior?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a tease xD


	10. Life is About More Than Just Survivng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza's alive!!! Nobody can take down a badass like her. Pretty much Elyza explains the new group of threats and Alicia starts remembering things about her past life that involves Elyza. This one's a long chapter.

"Someone order a blonde savior?" Elyza said with a smirk and pure cockiness.

Alicia looked at her wide eyed. Was she fucking hallucinating? Was she really alive? Holy shit. The blonde stood there with an RPG in her hands and a smirk. She had guts and blood all over her clothes. How the hell did she make it out alive? That was physically impossible.

"Y-You-You're. You're alive." Alicia stuttered. She still couldn't believe the blonde girl was right there. She was completely frozen.

"Hell yeah I am. Told you I'll be fine." The blonde said with a wink.

Alicia let out a sigh of relief and smiled widely. She shook her head and charged herself to the blonde. The brunette came crashing down on her with the biggest embrace ever that she literally tackled Elyza to the concrete floor. They were both on the ground, hugging like love struck idiots. Alicia rested her chin on the blonde's shoulders and started crying. She held onto her like she was gonna disappear any second.

"Oof. Someone's excited to see me." The blonde laughed.

Alicia laughed with her before removing herself from Elyza and hovering the blonde, staring into her ocean blue eyes. She felt herself getting lost in them. Her eyes were so beautiful. It reminded her of the ocean she swam in. It reminded her of going to the beach and getting away from everyone while gazing at the beautiful ocean and watching the small waves.

She then looked at the other girl's lips. Oh god, they were so kissable. She wanted to kiss them so bad. She just wanted her so bad. Alicia remembered Matt all of a sudden. Her boyfriend. Well, ex boyfriend. She had known that he was gone now and there was nothing she could do to bring him back. She felt so complete with him and after he died, she felt like she couldn't be in love with anybody anymore.

She was wrong. Elyza made her feel so special in so many ways. She's never felt this real before, not even with Matt. She even might be falling in love with her. Wow. The blonde was so beautiful. Screw it, she thought.

Alicia leaned down to connect her lips with Elyza's before Alicia's brother interrupted them, clearing his throat. The two got up and were blushing in their cheeks. Damn it Nick, why'd you have to ruin the moment? She stared at Elyza once more and gave her a smile, telling her she was happy to see her alive.

"How'd you get out? We saw the walkers surround you?" Chris asked.

"Nah. There was another human body up in the dumpster and it landed on top of me. Luckily, the walkers feasted on the other body so it bought me some time to crawl under the dumpster and escape by cutting the fence on the other side." She explained.

"I'm glad you're here." Alicia said with a smile on her face.

Elyza returned the grin and the two were just grinning at each other for a few seconds. Hell, they could not resist it. Losing each other like that made them feel like utter shit. They needed each other.

"We need to get back. We don't know if there are others with these people, they could come after us." Chris said, ruining the moment between the two girls who were smiling at each other.

Elyza nodded as she stepped inside the van, Alicia following her. Nick quickly got on the wheel and started up the vehicle while Chris settled himself in the passenger seat. Elyza and Alicia were both in the back seat brushing each other's arms. The brunette took Elyza's hand and joined their fingers together.

Nick drove around the burning men and headed back to the super market where their family was. "How did you get the RPG?" He asked curiously.

"I found on overran military truck. I searched around for some weapons and found an RPG. Why the hell not?" She replied.

Alicia smiled at the blonde. No matter how bad the situation was, she still made jokes to try to lighten people up. She was like the one piece of light in the darkness. She was so beautiful, charming, and hilarious. Alicia loved this about her. She definitely felt something stronger for this girl.

The brunette was feeling sleepy. She yawned and leaned down to rest her head against Elyza's shoulders. Feeling tired as well, the blonde tilted her head to be above Alicia's. The two smiled and fell asleep like this. It was so nice to be peaceful. It felt so good to find the light in the darkness. It felt so good for them to have each other because they didn't know what they would do if they lost one another. It felt so nice.

As Alicia drifted off to sleep she had some weird dreams. It was herself again. She wore black war paint and black leather clothing. This time, she was in a tent.

**FLASH**

_"You sent for me?" A blonde girl asked._

_"Yes. Octavia has nothing to fear for me."_

_She looked down and paused. She took a breath before, "I do trust you, Clarke." She said barely above a whisper._

_"I know how hard that is for you." The blonde said, taking a step closer to her._

_The brunette looked her in those blue eyes before doing the same thing and taking a step towards her._

_"You think our ways are harsh, but it's how we survive."_

_"Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that?" The blonde said, looking down on the table right next to her._

_"Maybe we do." The brunette said._

_The blonde looked back up into her eyes and was caught off guard when the brunette connected her lips with her own. The brunette held the blonde's cheek and her waist while the blonde raised her arm to hold her back._

_The two kissed for a few seconds before the blonde pulled away._

_"I'm sorry. I'm not ready to be with anyone, not yet." She said, with an apologetic look in her face._

_The brunette looked at her and nodded. She respected her. Not yet, she said. Maybe someday._

 

Alicia woke with a jump. Elyza quickly noticed and held her thigh.

"You okay?" Elyza asked, worried.

"I-I'm fine. Bad dream, that's all." She replied. Alicia knew this was a lie. It wasn't just a "dream" it was a memory. A memory she couldn't quite get. She was still confused about getting all these 'visions' she would call it. What the hell was going on with her head?

"You sure?" The blonde asked in reassurance.

"Yeah." She said before taking a breath.

She then remembered the blonde in her dream. She had a blue and black leather jacket, black pants, and combat boots. She had a scar on her face and her hair was kept down with little waves in the ends of her blonde hair. Alicia noticed, she looked EXACTLY like Elyza. Why was she in her dream like that? What. The hell. Was going on.

She was still confused. She shook her head and tried to remember these moments. These visions came to her every now and then but she still wouldn't quite remember what they exactly were. What was the point of all this? Was it the apocalypse that did this to her? She had no clue whatsoever, but ever since Elyza showed up, she had these visions like she had a past life. Reincarnation?

Her thoughts were cut off by the van stopping by the super market. She noticed her mom saw them and the woman literally ran out the door. Luckily, the walkers had been cleared and there was none of them in sight.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick." She said, making her way towards Nick and Alicia, pulling them into a hug.

"We're fine mom. Just ran into some people, that's all." Alicia immediately regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Shit, maybe she shouldn't have mentioned the part about running into people. She saw her mother's eyes widen.

"People? Did they hurt you? Are they after you?" Madison questioned.

"Elyza took care of them." Nick said with his arms crossed.

Madison took a glance at the blonde who was grabbing a bag and making her way towards them. Madison put her attention back to her kids and nodded, signaling for them to get inside the market. Elyza followed and noticed Chris was already inside, hugging his dad, Travis.

"Where's your friend? We got the supplies, I should be able to fix her up." Elyza said, holding the bag.

Daniel noticed them and quickly got up, momentarily leaving his daughter who was sleeping. She was lying down on a bed they had apparently found. She quickly moved towards her and got the supplies out of her bag. She put the back of her hand on her forehead and sighed in relief.

"Her fever's gone down. She still has a major one, but the water did help."

The blonde removed the bandaged around her chopped off arm and noticed the bleeding slowed down. She took the medical supplies and started cleaning the wound so it wouldn't get infected. She started putting some alcohol on it and rubbed it with a cloth before wrapping it around again with a new bandage.

"She's gonna be fine. When she wakes up, she needs to take some antibiotics and painkillers to help ease the pain." She nodded towards the girl's father.

"Thank you." He said.

Elyza nodded before making her way towards Alicia, who was currently lying down on one of the other beds. How lucky were they to find a whole space of furniture that included beds. Target did having everything.

"Hey." She said sitting on the edge of the bed the brunette was lying in.

"Hey." Alicia replied, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Your friend's going to be okay."

Alicia nodded before asking Elyza a question, "Where did you learn that? All the medical stuff."

"My mom was a surgeon. I kind of know what I'm doing."

"Kind of? You saved Ofelia's life after her arm was cut off." She said, trying to give praise to the blonde.

"Yeah. I kind of did save a life didn't I?" She said with a smirk.

Alicia rolled her eyes and playfully pushed the blonde's shoulder. "So full of yourself."

"Hey." Elyza said in a playfully offended tone. She grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at the brunette's pretty face.

She burst out laughing seeing the other girl's reaction. The two started playfully hitting each other with pillows and giggling like the teenagers they were before Madison came up behind them and cleared her throat.

"May I speak with Elyza for a second?"

"Sure."

The blonde playfully hit the brunette's shoulder one last time before Alicia attempted to get the last hit but failed doing so. Elyza rolled her tongue out seeing the brunette fail to hit her.

Madison led them to a counter with the other adults, Travis, Daniel, and some guy with a suit and tie. She almost completely forgot he was even here but remembered seeing him come in with the others.

"Okay so Elyza, we need to talk about this new 'threat' of people." Madison said.

"All I know is that I killed one of their men and now they're after us." She said.

"Do you know who these men were? I'm Victor Strand by the way." The man in the suit said.

"No idea. One of them came and almost killed Alicia before I killed him. He was probably important to them."

"So know they're after us?" Travis questioned.

"Pretty much."

Travis started walking around with his arms crossed. Elyza felt bad, she was causing the group to be in danger. She was causing Alicia's family and friends to be in danger. She had to make a choice, she had to leave the group or stay with them. Staying would cause them danger with this new threat, and that would end up getting them killed. She couldn't let Alicia lose her family, not when she finally had one. Most importantly, she couldn't lose Alicia. Not again. She couldn't risk putting her in danger anymore.

"Travis, I have an idea."

The group of adults leaned against the counter and listened for her plan.

"I could leave. I have a um, group that I can go with." The part about the group wasn't a lie, she did have a group she used to be with, but she left them and ended up being by herself. "The threats, they only want me since I killed one of their men. You'll all be in danger because of me. I can't allow that. I'll leave tomorrow morning and be back with my group and we can take care of them. The threats will only be following me, not you."

She knew this would make Alicia mad. How the hell was she gonna explain to the teenager that she's gonna leave her the next morning? Oh, god. It was a hard choice, but it had to be done to protect her and her family. Elyza would rather leave Alicia then having to see her get killed again. Not again.

"We need you to help Ofelia." Daniel quickly said.

"She'll be fine with those painkillers. She'll be up and running an a few days." She replied, making sure not to worry the man about his daughter.

"You sure about this?" Madison asked one last time.

Elyza took a deep breath and hesitated before saying, "Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay. Then it's settled. We'll give you some supplies on your way out tomorrow morning." Travis said.

The adults left and Elyza was left standing by the counter. It would pain her to leave Alicia, but she would not lose her again when she just got her back. There was no way she was going to die by people again.

She was about to leave and go to bed when she heard footsteps coming her way. Elyza looked up and was surprised to see Alicia right in front of her with a hurt expression. Shit, she heard.

Elyza started shaking her head. "Alica, I-"

"It's okay. I'm not mad." She said in a soft voice.

Elyza took a few steps towards her to apologize. "I'm sorry." She was. She truly was. Leaving her would be one of the hardest choices she would have to do in her life. She wouldn't risk losing the girl she loves.

"You have to go back to your people." Alicia said, understanding her choices. "That's why I-"

Elyza looked up into her green eyes. Love you. Come on, just say it. She was hoping the other girl remembered. Remembered the life they spent together in another universe. The universe where she died.

"That's why I'm not mad. I hate the idea of you risking your life to save us but, you have other people." She said nodding her head.

"Maybe someday, we'll see each other again."

Alicia smiled and nodded with tears threatening to come out of her eyes. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry. Instead, she put her arm out in front of Elyza to shake her hand.

Elyza raised her own arm but instead of shaking her hand, she held her arm instead. Just like they did in another universe.

"May we meet again." Alicia said with a broken voice.

Elyza wanted to kiss her. She wanted to kiss her at least once. She started leaning in before she saw Alicia pulling away and falling down on the floor.

"Alicia!" She said rushing to the brunette and holding her.

Alicia didn't know what the hell was happening. She fell to the floor and heard Elyza calling her name but it was all muffled. Then, she started remembering. All of it.

**FLASH**

_"You're the one who burned 300 of my warriors alive."_

_"You're the one who sent them there to kill us."_

_"Do you have an answer for me? Clarke of the sky people._

_Clarke. It was Clarke._

 

_"I lost someone special to me too, her name was Costia. They tortured her, cut of her head."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_Costia._

 

_"I do care Clarke. The duty to protect my people comes first." She said with blood on her face before walking away from the girl she loved._

_She betrayed her._

 

_"War is brewing Clarke, I need you." She said before Clarke spat in her face and threatened to murder her._

_Clarke was mad, angry, and hurt._

 

_"I swear fealty to you, Clarke kom Skaikru. I vow to protect your needs as my own, and your people as my people." Lexa said._

_She vowed to her. She promised her._

 

_Then there she was fighting Roan. She was doing this for the sky people. For Clarke. The girl she loves._

 

_Then there she was. She woke up from a nightmare and was curious to see what Clarke drew. It was a drawing, of her. Maybe there was hope between them after all._

 

_Then there she was again. She heard gunshots coming from Clarke's bedroom and quickly opened it before being shot in the stomach. So much pain. She was carried by Titus to her bed while Clarke attempted to fix her wound._

_"There's nothing you can do know." She said while her hands were on top of Clarke's. She held onto her had like it was a lifeline. She held her hand because it was going to be the final thing she touches._

_"Ai Gonplei Ste Odon."_

_She saw Clarke hold her face. She saw safe in her arms. She felt so happy finally being loved back by the girl she waited forever on. Lexa listened to Clarke's final goodbyes._

_"In peace may you leave the shore. In love may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again." She heard Clarke say. She attempted to smile, to reassure Clarke she would be safe. To tell her she loves her._

_She felt like drifting off. She was going to die. Just as she felt everything going faded, she felt Clarke's lips on her own. It was the final thing she felt before everything was black. She was dead. Her fight was finally over._

 

"Alicia!" Elyza shook her.

She noticed the blonde's eyes were full of worry. They looked watery.

She remembered. She remembered being heda, she remembered the life she lived in another universe, most importantly, she remembered Clarke. She was right there. holding her face.

Alicia started crying. She felt the tears stream down her cheeks. They finally meet again. This time, in another universe.

"Clarke."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tease!!! I already have a plan on how to end this fic. It will end like Lost but not as confusing, lol.


	11. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia remembers!!

"Clarke?" Alicia said. She remembered, she finally remembered.

She held the other girl's face close to her own and realized they were both crying. They both remembered the past life they had. They both remembered how tragically it ended. They both remembered the love they shared and how quickly it was taken away from them.

"I'm here." Elyza said in between sobs. She was so glad she remembered. So glad she was here and not dead. She's lost her once, but that's sure as hell not going to happen again.

Alicia leaned in and connected her lips with the girl she loves. Oh how it good it felt. Oh how peaceful it made her feel. It made her feel like she's been waiting for her soulmate forever. The two girls shared a passionate kiss with tears streaming down their faces before tightly embracing one another. They held onto each other like they've waited a lifetime to finally see each other. They held onto each other like one of them was going to disappear if one of them pulled back.

Alicia buried her face into the blonde's neck and held her tightly while Elyza rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder. They held onto each other for what seemed like forever before pulling back and smiling into the other one's eyes.

"I love you." Alicia let out. Finally. She finally said those words. She never got to tell the blonde those words in the other universe.

Elyza looked up at her soulmate with a smile. "I love you too."

Elyza leaned in and kissed her soulmate again with passion. Finally, she thought. She finally found her. They were meant to be together, they always were, no matter how tough or traumatic the situation. The truth is, they will meet again. They will _always_ meet again.

"I may have lost you Lexa, but I'm not losing you, Alicia." She said, putting her forehead against her lover's

"You won't. We can start over in this universe. Things will be different this time." Alicia whispered back.

The two smiled at each other again before sharing a cute eskimo kiss, brushing their noses together. Oh how in love they were. How peaceful this moment was and how much they were going to cherish this moment. It was ruined when Elyza remembered she had to leave the next day. This was one of the last moments they were going to share with each other. It was a hard choice, but it was the only thing to do in order to protect the girl she loves and make sure she's safe.

"Stay with me tonight." Alicia said with the softest voice possible.

"Of course." The blonde nodded.

Alicia got up and held Elyza's hands with her own and lead her to the bed she was staying in. Everyone was asleep so far and the two girls can finally be alone. They lied down on the bed, holding each other's gaze as they did so and stayed like that for a moment.

"I'm gonna miss you." Alicia said quietly.

No matter how hard Alicia tried to keep her voice and emotions in control, Elyza knew she was hurt and broken. It was honestly cruel to leave her right after she started to remember the life she lived as the great Heda, commander of the twelve clans, and the person who was vulnerable around Clarke. It was hard leaving everything behind. She had to leave. No matter how hard it was, losing Alicia would be so much harder and Elyza wouldn't go through seeing her soulmate die again in her sight.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She replied while taking Alicia's hand in her own and drifting off to sleep

The last thing the blonde felt was her soulmate's lips on her own before she finally went to sleep. It was nice seeing the two peaceful, happy, and loving towards each other. They've waited for each other for a lifetime and it was hard that Elyza was going to leave her soulmate in a few hours. Sadly, the universe can never put them in a world where they would just be happy. Be the two teenagers they are, live life, get married, and have a family. Sadly, that wasn't the case. Not anymore.

It wasn't long before Alicia started closing her eyes and falling asleep with a smile on her face. Her soulmate needed to leave. She knew that. No matter how much it hurt her, she understood. She wouldn't be mad at her because in all honestly, she knew her soulmate. This wasn't actually for her people. This was because her soulmate was afraid of losing her again. It was because they were both afraid of seeing each other die. But still, she let her go.

She loved her. That was a fact. She loved her so much she was willing to let her go.

Alicia was the first to wake up the next morning. She woke up with her front connected to Elyza's back and her arms around her waist. It was surprising to see their hands were still connected. No matter what happened that night, they were still connected. They always would be.

She cherished this moment. She cherished this final moment she would have with her soulmate. She held her like she was her lifeline. That was also fact. She _is_ her lifeline. After a moment, she felt the blonde move around and at this time, she knew the moment she cherished was gone.

"Good morning my love." She whispered in her ear before Elyza turned around and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I have to pack. I'm sorry." She said in an apologetic tone.

"I told you already, don't be."

The two got up and after a couple of minutes, everyone started waking up. Everyone was notified that Elyza would be leaving, much to their disappointment. They helped her pack, gave her food, and said their goodbye's.

"Thank you for helping me. If it wasn't for you, I would have died from that bite. At least I still have one arm right?" Ofelia said with a sad smile. She pulled the blonde in for a hug and wished her good luck.

"Your welcome. Good luck to you as well. Remember to take painkillers when your feeling like shit." Elyza replied.

Daniel then stepped up and shook her hand. "You saved my daughter. Thank you, I hope you make it back to your people safely." He said before turning away.

After everyone else told her goodbye, good luck, and gave her some supplies and ammunition for her guns, Madison came up and did the same. "Without you, my daughter would have been dead. Thank you so much for what you've done."

"Please, keep Alicia safe." Elyza said in desperation.

"She'll be safe."

When Madison hugged her goodbye, Alicia stepped up with almost teary eyes. She did her best not to let them come out by putting on a sad smile. She gazed into the blonde's eyes. They were so blue. It reminded her of the ocean, the beautiful blue ocean. It reminded her of peace. It was so beautiful. She tightly hugged her soulmate for a lot longer than anyone else before pulling her in for one last passionate kiss.

Just one more kiss.

They embraced each other again before Elyza started whispering words in her ear. "In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again."

This time, Alicia let the tears fall. She let them fall because she was so vulnerable with this girl. She loved her more than anyone else. God, she loves her so much.

So fucking much.

When Elyza pulled away, she gave her a sad smile and nodded her head before Alicia said her final goodbye. "We _will_ meet again."

Alicia watched Elyza take a deep breath and take her bag before turning her head in the opposite direction from the brunette's green eyes. Elyza knew this was a hard decision, but it was the only one. The only one to protect her soulmate. She started walking towards the door, towards the black motorcycle Strand had given her. She knew that as soon as the door would open, she would be alone again. Alone, in this world. She was used to it. She was always alone.

The blonde had tears streaming down her face as she felt Alicia's gaze staring at her. She knew, that this hurt her. She just knew. The front door was right there.

All of a sudden, she saw vehicles moving towards the store. There were trucks, motor bikes, cars, and... holy shit. Is that a fucking tank? Shit, it was them. God damn it. She already put Alicia in danger. She cursed herself several times before turning around and dropping her bag, to everyone's confusion.

"Get back! Hide! They're here!" She signaled for everyone to move and hide.

The group grabbed their weapons and ran as fast as they could away from the front door before

**BAM**

The tank fired and the explosion hit the front door. Alicia looked up, ash and dust everywhere, the sound still ringing in her ears. She coughed several times before getting up and trying to figure out what the fuck had just happened. When she heard people getting inside, she ran. She ran as fast as she could when she heard a man yell, "KILL THEM ALL!"

Elyza was the closest to the door. When she got up, she couldn't see anyone, it was all just dusty and the front of the place was completely destroyed. She then realized that Alicia was missing and she couldn't find her. Oh shit.

"Alicia!" She called out, ignoring the pain that ran through her stomach.

No way. There was no fucking way she was going to lose her again. She was going to find her. She was going to. She didn't care how many people she has to kill in order to get to her soulmate. There was no fucking way she was losing her. No fucking way.

"Alicia!" She cried out once again.

The that's when she heard loud gunshots. These people were definitely heavily armed. Why the fuck did they bring out an army? Then she heard it. It was Alicia's loud screams of being terrorized. She was caught.

Fuck.

Oh fuck.

No. No. No. Please, no.

Fuck.

Please, don't let her be dead, Elyza thought. She ran as fast as she could until the blonde ran into a man who was twice her size. They bumped into each other as they both fell to the floor. She reacted quickly, getting up and reaching for his gun before the man yelled and kicked her hand away from the weapon. He was definitely trained to fight. The pain hit her hand hard and it hurt like a fucking bitch.

"Ah, fuck." Elyza mumbled, shaking her head as an attempt to remove the pain.

The man had an angry look on his face as he got up and took out the knife in his thigh. He looked so angry and was so ready to kill her. He quickly attempted to slash the knife in the blonde's face before Elyza ducked down and punched his ribs, which earned him a cry of pain.

The man fell to the floor, but still had his grip tight on the knife. Elyza tried to kick the knife away, but instead, he caught her foot and very forcefully pushed it away from him. Elyza landed with a thud before getting up and tackling him to the floor. He groaned and rolled them over. He punched her in the face several times, causing her lip to split open a little bit, blood coming out before she was now in full anger and blocked his punch, rolling them over.

She grabbed him by his shirt and repeatedly banged his upper body against the floor before punching him several times. This caused the man to take heavy breaths and earned him blood and bruises on his face. He was choking on blood, but Elyza didn't stop there.

She grabbed his knife and held it to his throat. "Where is Alicia?"

As expected, she received no reply. Instead, the man spit blood on her face. The metallic taste got to her mouth before she wiped it away with her arm.

"I'm not gonna ask again."

Before the man could reply, Elyza heard another set of loud screams coming from her loved one. She was filled with rage. How dare they fucking touch her. She was so done with these people, she will kill them all.

"I don't really need your answer after all." She said coldly before slitting the man's throat.

She watched as the blade slowly pierced through his veins and blood started pouring out. He was going to die for sure. She turned around and saw walkers who were clearly attracted by the loud noise. They were coming inside. She decided to leave the dying man on the floor and allow him to be devoured by the foul beasts.

Elyza ran. That's what she did. She ran when she couldn't think. She ran when she heard Alicia screaming in pain. Whoever was doing this, they were going to fucking pay. She was going to kill them as slow as possible. Nobody, touches her. Nobody.

She ran into the rest of the group a moment later when she turned corners.

"Madison? Where's Alicia?" She asked, worried.

"I don't know." She said, clear pain in her voice.

The entire group got up and ran to find her. They were sticking together as threats began stopping them in their tracks. There were two men who had guns in their hands, but before they could fire them, Daniel and Strand shot them clear in the head.

More walkers were coming there direction. They were growling and adding up but thankfully, some of them noticed the dead man Elyza left on the floor and feasted on his body. That would buy them some time at least. She started shooting at any walkers who would come in their path, but was careful not to waste any bullets. There were real threats, and those were people.

That's when she stopped. They all stopped.

Alicia.

It was Alicia.

She had cuts and bruises allover herself. The man had touched her.

There was a man with a beard, glasses, and a ripped up black leather jacket. He held a gun to Alicia's head, forcing the group not to get any closer.

"Move a muscle and I'll fucking blow her brains out."

"E-Elyza?" She whimpered out. Elyza could tell, she was in fear. She was so afraid and she could tell that with her voice.

"It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." Elyza said with a soft voice, trying to calm down her love.

"I-I'm. I'm scared."

Alicia let the tears fall. Elyza hated watching it. How the fuck dare they do this to her.

"Let. Her. Go." Madison called out in a voice filled with anger.

The man laughed, thinking this was some sort of joke. "No fucking way."

"Stay back. All of you." He said, pressing his gun harder to Alicia's temple.

He backed away from them, opening the door with an exit sign that was right behind them.

"Don't follow us."

He kept the gun to the crying teenage girl's head with a psychotic smirk on his face. What kind of sick fuck is he? He opened the door wide, and was now outside.

"Oh, and one more thing."

He let out a smirk and aimed his gun at an alarm. When the gun fired, a loud alarm went on. The walkers from miles away were definitely going to hear this. Oh fuck. They were so screwed. He immediately ran outside the door, with Alicia still captured in his arms. Elyza ran outside, trying to follow him, when she saw walkers coming in. There were twice the population of them now. They were everywhere.

Walkers were everywhere. They were all going to die.

Alicia. Alicia was still with the psycho, and that's all Elyza could think about. Why? Why the fuck did this happen to her? She tried her best protecting the woman she loves. She failed yet again.

She failed. She failed her yet again.

Now, she was going to die.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh yeah... that happened. I'm such a slut for angst, I'm so sorry, this was supposed to be a fic with fluff.


	12. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia releases her inner heda. Elyza is worried as hell, along with Madison. This is going to mostly be about what's happening with Alicia.

She was being dragged by this disgusting man. Who the fuck was he?

Alicia had her arm gripped tightly as they ran to a vehicle this man apparently drove. There were walkers everywhere. EVERYWHERE. The worst part is, they were heading inside the area where her family is. Her family, her friends. Her soulmate. Again, they were being pulled apart. Again, one of them was probably going to lose their lives.

It's all happening over and over again.

All the time.

What did the universe have against them?

The man quickly headed for a black van which seemed to have bullet marks on the side, ruining it's black color. He quickly put a gag over Alicia's mouth, causing her to growl at him. She tried saying something but was interrupted by a feeling of pain stinging her head. That's all she remembered before everything went black.

Elyza was fucking pissed. She lost her, again. Why the fuck does this keep happening? What is wrong with them? Are they just going to see each other in every universe and get pulled apart? Elyza was furious. She ignored everyone else around her and started killing every walker that was inside the market. Guns, knives, any weapon she had on her ended up killing the dead.

Every time she killed a walker with her knife, it would make a gushy sound and fall to the floor. All Elyza saw was red. Everything was red. Everything. She put down every growling creature who walked around the market, in attempt to feast on humans. She didn't even hear the gunshots from behind her. Apparently, the rest of the group was helping her out and killing the walkers with her.

She didn't care. Everything was still red. Every voice was muffled except for the growling the foul beasts made. She killed them with no hesitation. It took no more than a few seconds for her to put down the walker. She was yelling in anger and even her own screams were muffled. The blonde had blood everywhere. Frankly, she didn't even care who's it was.

It could have been walkers blood or blood from people. She didn't care. Just when she got her loved one back, she was taken away again. Ripped apart from her just like that.

She blew the brains out of a walker with her shotgun.

It was all red.

She stuck her knife into their skull's, feeling the impact of destroying their brains.

Red.

She killed them with no hesitation.

Red.

Most importantly, she thought about Alicia and how she was ripped apart from her.

Red. It practically yelled in her head. Red. It was always red.

Her outrage of fury was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder and muffled yelling. When she turned around, she saw regular color again, and normal voices. It was Madison. She too looked worried. Elyza felt bad; this was Alicia's only family and she failed to protect her. She failed to do her one job yet again. She failed her mother.

That's al she thought about. She failed, she failed, she failed. She couldn't believe that they were together again, only to be apart. Why couldn't the fucking universe just put them in a place where it wasn't an apocalyptic world. Why couldn't they just live off happy for once? The world was definitely fucking with them.

"We will find her." The older woman said with a stern voice. She sounded so confident, and no hesitation.

Elyza doesn't know what the woman will do with a dead Alicia, neither does Elyza. She wanted to find her. The mother knew they would find her, but how the hell were they supposed to do that? She simply nodded her head once at Madison, assuring her that she will be alive.

She won't die again.

Not this time.

-

Alicia woke up in a dark room, finding herself gagged with a sock, and a rope tightly tied around her wrists and ankles. Next to her was a lamp and she took in her surroundings, seeing the horror in the room.

There were weapons on the walls; they were NOT guns. These were weapons like katana's, daggers, and other weapons with sharp blades. What she found disturbing was that they were not clean. Some of them had blood on the steel blade. The person who used it probably didn't care who they killed, since they didn't bother cleaning the blood off of the weapons.

She saw a desk with torturous items like a blade with an on and off button. She also saw blood and small pieces of guts on the device. Who the fuck were these people? The only thing she thought about was how to escape. These people were clearly psychotic and after killing their gang a while ago, they were definitely not just going to let her go easily.

Alicia looked around the chamber for something help her escape. Obviously, she couldn't use anything sharp to cut the ropes since the weapons were too far away for her reach. Then she looked to her right, the lamp. Exactly, she thought. She would use the lamp's heat to burn the rope and cut it. Feeling relieved, the brunette turned a little to her right and rose her arms up so the rope tied around her wrist would face the lamp's heat.

After a while, the burning heat started going on her skin, which hurt like hell. She bit the sick that was still in her mouth as tight as she could to prevent herself from screaming. The rope was starting to turn black in the area where she turned it to face the lamp. It was a good sign. Her wrists were also affected by the heat and she couldn't help but whimper a little bit by the pain it brought to her.

When the rope looked like it was finally melting, she quickly turned it away from the lamp and started moving the rope tied to her wrists up and down the side of the chair. Since it was a little sharp, she hoped that it could fully remove the rope since the object was already affected by the heat from the lamp.

Alicia finally got the rope to be removed from her wrists. She quickly removed them as well as the gag in her mouth, and attempted to untie the rope that was secured around her ankles. When she failed to do so, she grabbed the lamp and started using the heat to cut the through the knot of the rope. Once again, the burning pain was sent through her ankles and she had to grit her teeth to make zero noise.

She suddenly stopped when she heard footsteps outside. The brunette stopped what she was doing; stopped moving and stopped breathing. Alicia heard the footsteps were headed to the room next to hers. Thank God, at least that would spare her some more time. She moved the lamp closer to her ankles, causing more burning pain to occur in her skin. It hurt like hell; the heat piercing through her skin and the feeling of her skin melting.

Alicia stopped again when she heard a woman pleading for her life in the next room. "P-Please, no. I'll do anything. J-Just let me go. Please."

She heard the soft cries. The whimpers. The woman was in fear and apparently, the man who was next door didn't care since he was laughing and talking about how pathetic the woman looked begging for her life.

"Little bitch gonna cry?" He said laughing. "There ain't no one here to save you sweetheart. Let me tell you what, I'll make this quick on you."

Alicia then heard a loud cry occur from the woman before being followed by a gunshot. She flinched at the sound, and her breaths started to quicken when she heard footsteps leaving the room. The ropes were melting a little and it was black at the tip. Fuck it, she thought. She grabbed the rope on her ankle and ripped them apart, causing a shriek of pain coming out of her mouth.

Realizing the noise she made, she quickly put her hand over her mouth and removed the rope from her ankle before getting up and grabbing a katana from the wall and standing still on the right side of the metal door. She heard loud footsteps coming her direction and she started breathing quicker.

"Ai Laik Heda." She said, trying to calm herself down. It was true, she was the commander of the twelve clans. The person who was badass and fought a man twice her size. These men would be nothing to her.

When the door opened wide to her direction, she noticed a different man entered. This wasn't the same man who captured her in the store, this man was different. He had a bald head, a beard, and blood smeared all over his coat.

"Shit." He said.

The man noticed that Alicia escaped from the ropes and the guy was rubbing his head, not knowing what to do. Little did he know that Alicia was standing right behind him, getting her sword ready to pierce through him and getting ready in a fighting stance.

"I know you're in here, you little bitch. Don't worry, we won't kill you just yet. We'll get blondie, then kill her in front of you, along with the rest of your shit group." He said with a smirk.

Alicia saw red. How the fuck dare he talk that way to Elyza? How dare he threaten her family and friends like that? How DARE he threaten her soulmate's life?

Red. She saw red.

Red.

She would make this man red.

She would make this man pay.

The man stood still for a second before turning around with wide eyes, noticing the brunette with the sword. Before he could make a single move, Alicia let out a scream and pierced the steel weapon through his neck. He had wide eyes with more blood pouring down his torso. He tried moving his arms, but was too caught up choking on his blood.

Alicia removed the sword from his neck and watched his body fall to the ground. He held his neck while gargling the blood that he was choking on. He was choking and had a hard time breathing. The brunette held her chin up and looked at the suffering man on the floor look up at her in disbelief.

Red.

Red.

She saw the red pouring down his neck.

Red all over his suffering body.

She watched him choke on it. Choked on red.

Alicia walked up to the man, staring at his body. Staring at the man who had no more power and no energy to do anything to her. She was going to kill him. She was going to kill this pathetic waste of a human.

"Yu gonplei ste odon." She said before stabbing the man's heart with the sword.

The man finally stopped breathing. He stopped moving, stopped choking, and just stopped. She walked around the room and found light black armor hanging from the walls. She put the sword down on a counter and started putting on the armor. Most importantly, she put on a bullet proof vest first.

She grabbed armor for her top and bottom. She grabbed a couple of knives and tucked them into her thigh. She then found another sword and decided to use it as well. Heda was definitely back.

When Alicia was done preparing her self, she started walking towards the door. Every man in here who tortured innocents, captured them, killed them, would pay. They would pay for attacking her and attacking her family. For attacking Elyza. They would all pay for the crimes they have done. As long as she was alive, these crimes would not go unpunished.

"Jus Drein Jus Daun."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular updates will be like every 2-4 days. I've been really busy as hell lately, which I was not expecting and there are very important testing going on next week so I will do my best to upload as much as possible in the weekends, maybe even posting two chapters in one day. I'm really sorry about this guys.


	13. Heda's Back Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hail mighty heda. So Alicia's inner commander came out and she could really use that to her advantage.

The words kept going through Alicia's head. That's all she thought about. Jus Drein Jus Daun motherfuckers. She gripped onto her dual swords and peeked through the tiny window in the door to see if the area was clear. Her plan was pretty clear, blood must have blood. She would lay waste to these men and every one within it's walls. Once again, the chanting kept going on in her head. She imagined that day her army was in the mountain, chanting the words over and over again.

_Jus Drein Jus Daun_

_Jus Drein Jus Daun_

_Jus Drein Jus Daun_

She was finally back. Her badass side was finally back, and she felt so grateful for it. Maybe she can survive in this universe huh? When Alicia took a final 10 second peek through the small glass window, she opened it slowly and ducked down. She heard a couple of voices down the hall, but luckily, it seemed like it was only two people. She ducked down as low as possible and got her swords ready.

The voices were getting closer and closer. She heard their conversation going on. It was two men talking about something.

"Once we get the blonde." The first man said.

The blonde? Alicia thought. Oh shit. The realization hit her, and hit her very hard. Elyza.

"I know, I know. So we find this blonde girl, kill the group, and take these two girls to Jason." The other man said.

No. She wasn't going to lose her family. Not again. She was finally in a universe where she actually had a family. No matter how shitty the world is now, at least she still had her family, as well as the woman she loves. There's no fucking way she was going to lose them. Not again.

The two men were getting closer. Their voices were very clear now. It seemed like they were only 2 feet away from her, and there was no way she would spare anyone who threatens her family or her loved one. Once the two men were in front of her, clearly oblivious to her appearance, she charged at them with no hesitation.

Both of them looked wide eyed and gasped. They tried reaching for their weapon, but Alicia killed them quickly before they could move a muscle. She had used both of her swords to slit the two men's throats. Blood poured down the men's neck as they attempted to gasp for air. She looked at them before quickly plunging both of her swords into their skulls, killing them for good.

Alicia searched both of the guys, trying to find information on what the hell these people were up to, and who they were. The only thing she found were cards with a bar code on it. Of course, she thought. These cards were probably used to get into different rooms. Well now, she had access to any room she wanted to go in. She studied the card, before putting it safely in her front pocket.

The brunette carefully made her way to a room where she heard screams. The screams were definitely not pleasant at all. It was a woman, sounded like a young aged woman. She pleaded her life and cried. Alicia overheard the men inside laughing as she hard loud sound erupting the room. These people were fucking sick. Maybe she could save this girl?

Alicia ducked down and slowly made her way on the side of the door. She tried to listen to how many men were possibly inside the (assumes) interrogation chamber. She heard a couple of footsteps and a conversation going on. Okay, three men. No challenge for Heda, she thought. Alicia took a deep breath and gripped the handles of her sword before standing up in her fighting position, getting ready to enter the room. She noticed it was a large door, which meant the room was probably large as well.

_Jus Drein Jus Daun_

_Jus Drein Jus Daun_

The words kept repeating in her head. These were the words that made her strong. It made her a strong and brave person that she was, and is. "Jus Drein Jus Daun, bitches." She murmerd before kicking the door open with her black combat boots.

The first thing that caught her eye was the girl. She had black hair and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt. There were cuts and bruises all over her arms, which were tied around a pipe, and she was kneeling on the floor. Something seemed... familiar. Once she got a closer glance at girl, she knew her.

Octavia?

Her lip was bruised and so was her face. She could barely speak and plead for Alicia's help.

"What the fuck?" One of the men said in surprise.

Before she knew it, the men took out there guns and started raising it up, to shoot the brown haired girl. She quickly ducked down and slid on the floor, slicing one of the men's knee cap, making him cry out in pain and fall to the floor while clutching his slit knee cap.

The man attempted crawl even though his face was red and filled with pain. He tried reaching for his gun before Alicia took quick notice and stabbed him straight in the heart. The guy wheezed before he stopped moving and was lying dead on the floor. He was dead.

Bullets were still erupting the room, but thankfully didn't hit her since she was wearing her bullet proof vest. The other two men ran out of bullets and cursed under there breaths before reaching for their knives. They attempted to throw it at Alicia, but the brunette moved quickly, blocking each knife as they were thrown past her ear. One small cut, no biggie. She quickly grabbed the two knives that were attached to the wall and threw it the men's chests in one swift motion. Alicia smirked to herself, clearly proud of her badass moves.

"Not today stray bullets."

Her thoughts were interrupted when the girl (Octavia?) was coughing and spitting blood on the hard metal floors. She quickly rushed over to the other girl and cut the ropes that were wrapped around her wrists. The girl was in pain and was groaning while trying to speak. Alicia knew she didn't remember her past life as Octavia, not yet, so she simply asked her for her name.

"Hey, you're okay. What's your name?" She said softly.

"M-Mary. Mary Linc." She said with pain in her throat. Her name wasn't pronounced like regular Mary, but a unique way, like M-uh-ree.

Linc. Lincoln? Of course. Lincoln was Octavia's loved one. She wondered what the hell happened to him in the past life. The past life. The life where she served as the commander of the twelve clans, seeking out peace. Hell, even this universe wouldn't give her peace. In this universe, she had the woman she loves. She had a family, and there was no way she was going to let this one die.

Alicia heard the sounds of footsteps headed her direction. Shit, they heard the gunshots. She thought of a quick plan on where to hide and attempted to help Mary, who was in a lot of pain with all her cuts and bruises surrounding her body.

"Listen to me. Whoever the hell these people are, they will kill us. We have to hide, then I will being you back to your people, alright?" She said, whispering so the men don't hear them.

Mary nodded and let Alicia help her up and hide her in a wooden box that was big enough to fit her body in. "Don't move. No matter what you hear, do not leave this area." She got a quick nod from the girl before Alicia placed the lid on top of her and pushed it into a shadow so the men won't see her.

They were getting closer. Oh, fuck. She found a cabinet near her and quickly got inside just in time. Alicia looked through the small hole and studied he people that was about to interrogate her. There were more people this time, 5 men and 3 women, all armed with military clothing and light assault rifles. They had handguns tucked in their pockets and daggers in their other pockets. These people were definitely trained to fight. She then noticed a man, he looked familiar.

Shit. This was the man who kidnapped her and took her to this place. That bastard. She overheard their conversation about searching the area to find her.

"Sir, the prisoner escaped and killed them." One woman said, noticing the ropes on the floor.

The man, apparently their leader, shook his head. "No. No, this wasn't the prisoner. It was the bitch girl who killed Danny and Tobias. Find her and bring her to me. Ryan, get your toughest scouts and send them to her family. I want them all dead except the blonde, bring her to me as well, I want to kill them both with the other watching." He said with a cold voice.

"Yes sir." The man, Ryan, said before heading out the door and getting his troops together. The other soldiers turned around and ran out of the room, searching for Mary and Alicia. The leader was angry and clenched his fists until his knuckles were white. He turned around and marched out of the room in anger.

Fuck, Alicia thought. They were gonna go after her family. The family she didn't want to lose. They were going after her soulmate. After the girl she loves. No fucking way, not again. This time, she wasn't going to lose anyone. She was going to get rid of the threat and finally have peace. That's what she is, a peacemaker, and a fucking badass.

She stepped out of the cabinet and made her way to Mary. Once she opened the lid, she saw the girl was surprised to see it wasn't a person trying to kill her. "What do we do know?" She asked with worry clearly shown in her voice.

"Now we fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln deserved better. Sorry for not updating in a while, I was really busy this past week and literally had no time to write this chapter.


	14. Shit Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action!! I threw in a bit of shade in there, but it was kind of well deserved, xD. So they basically try to escape but with obstacles in their way.

"Now we fight." Alicia stated, proud and clear.

Mary nodded once. The woman definitely knew what she was doing, and she was so lucky to have her life saved by her. For some reason, this girl seemed a bit... familiar, to her. Obviously, she didn't remember who she was, but she couldn't help but feel that small part that she knew this girl from somewhere. Now she didn't really believe in reincarnation or other universes, but now she was starting to question it. Maybe the girl remembered? So she asked out of curiosity.

"I'm sorry but um, have we met before?" She asked, shaking her head a bit.

Alicia's eyes widened a little bit. Oh, so she was starting to remember, she thought. Maybe this universe was a reunion of some sort? There was no way to explain this of she didn't fully remember, so she decided against the idea to tell her everything.

"Uh, sorry. I don't think so." Alicia lied.

Mary squinted her eyes for a second and a look of remembering something flashed through her face for the tiniest moment before she shook her head, deciding to forget the thoughts.

Their thought were interrupted when they heard gunshots in the distance. "Shit, we need to go. Now." Alicia stated before gripping on the other girl's arm and leading her out of the torturous chamber.

They ducked down and kept their heads low before Alicia made her way to a hallway with Mary following. As they were slowly walking down the hallway, Mary noticed a small cell with a dark skinned man's back turned away from it. She stopped suddenly, to study the man, Alicia noticing.

Alicia thought this man was quite... familiar? She squinted her eyes and moved closer to see who this man exactly was. The guy seemed to notice and slowly turned around, catching Mary's eyes.

Holy shit. It was Lincoln. Alicia's eyes went wide for a split second. Mary looked like she fell in love with him all over again. The dark skinned man had bruises and cuts all over his face. He kept his gaze on the darker haired girl and went from a cold look, to a soft and cautious look. Obviously, the two recognized each other but didn't exactly know it yet.

"W-we have to help him." Mary stuttered while still keeping her eye contact with the poor man who looked like he was abused. 

Alicia hesitated. She knew how much of a risk this would be. What if the guards noticed? What if someone heard them? She sighed before finally nodding her head and leading the girl to the blood stained metal bars.

Mary went up to the man with a soft smile. "Hey. We're gonna get you out okay?"

The man nodded slowly, still keeping eye contact with Mary. And this wasn't like a 'I don't trust you' look or anything threatening, this was a look that showed so much emotion. He looked at her like she was his soulmate. He looked at her with so much love.

Alicia noticed this and started talking to him. "Do you know how we can get you out by any chance?" She whispered, trying to keep her voice down so the guard won't hear.

"Every time the men come in here, they use a card or something to enter. I'm not sure if you can get one without getting caught." He replied.

"No worries." Alicia stated, pulling out a card that she kept causing Rickie's eyes to widen a little.

"Where did you get that?"

"I have my ways."

All of a sudden, the three heard footsteps coming their way. It sounded like a whole group of people. Alicia immediately put the card inside the slot that had a red line on it. The line turned green, made a sound, and opened the cell.

Rickie nodded to Alicia, silently thanking her, Alicia doing the same. It was weird, Rickie thought. It was like they have done that before, but it was impossible since they never met each other. Not once until this moment. So why did he feel like he's known these two girls before? It was strange.

The footsteps started to get a little quicker and the three noticed their time was running out. There had to be a way out of here. They quickly ran into an empty hallway, causing the guards to notice them.

"Hey!" One woman yelled, pointing her gun and shooting at them. Thankfully, no bullets hit them.

The three ran into a random hallway, not really knowing where they were going. Rickie cursed under his breath when they lead themselves into a dead end. Mary tried opening the door on the right side, but of course, it didn't open.

The quick footsteps were getting closer and closer. How the hell were they supposed to get out? They looked around the area for something to help them escape, anything.

"I have an idea" Alicia blurted

-

"Go!" The woman shouted to her scouts. She brought a small group of 5 people with her.

The men were jogging with their guns raised, ready to fire. The woman ordered them to capture the three and bring them to the leader. The sick psychotic leader. They didn't know that.

When the small group was running down an open area, they heard a doorknob twist and turn quickly, causing them to turn their heads.

"Shawna. They're there." One man said, pointing to a direction.

The woman, Shawna, smirked. "Apparently they weren't as smart as I thought." She said before signaling her scouts to go in the hallway.

She followed behind, but when she went inside the hallway with a dead end, she found her men bring her guns down and had a look of confusion on their faces. When Shawna pushed past the men, she looked just as confused.

Alicia, Mary, and Rickie were lying down on the floor, looking dead. Shawna quirked her eyebrows and told one man to go check it out.

The man kneeled down in front on Alicia and placed his gun on one hand. When he moved his left hand to check her pulse, the brunette quickly got up and plunged her sword into his throat, causing him to gasp and choke on his own blood. Rickie quickly moved and grabbed his gun, shooting at the others.

Mary got up and tackled one man who was aiming his gun at Rickie. She put him in the ground, and started punching his face several times while yelling out in anger. Punch after punch, the man got weaker and finally went unconscious, releasing his gun.

5 men were on the ground. Dead. The three looked up at each other while catching their breaths. Alicia nodded at them, silently telling them they did a good job.

"Wait. Where's the other woman?" Mary quickly noticed, looking around.

The three ran into the direction out of the hallway, when Alicia caught the woman running away from them. She quickly threw her sword and the weapon hit the woman's leg, causing her to yelp in pain and falling to the ground.

Alicia jogged up to her, while the woman was crawling back attempting to reach for her gun before Mary stepped on it with her foot.

Shawna looked up in shock seeing she was surrounded by the three. She let out a deep sigh of defeat before begging them to let her go.

"P-Please. Let me go. I won't say anything, I-I swear."

"Like hell you won't" Mary immediately blurted.

"We won't kill you." Alicia stated, causing the older woman on the ground to let out a sigh of relief.

"Under one condition." She added. Shawna looked up. "Anything." Shawna stated.

"You show us a way out. We'll let you go after that."

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Rickie said while keeping the gun pointed at Shawna.

"If you don't trust me by know, you need counseling. You can trust me." Shawna quickly said.

"Fine." Rickie lowered his gun.

Alicia gestured for Rickie and Mary to help Shawna up, but before they could reach out to get her, the woman grabbed a lever behind her and pulled it.

A loud alarm started blaring in every room. Shit. Shawna tried crawling away before Rickie raised his gun and shot her in the head.

"We have to get out!!" Mary yelled.

Alicia nodded and led the group in a different direction. The alarm was still on and they were absolutely dead if anyone found them.

"An exit!" She pointed at the red sign and ran to the door. Finally, she thought.

They escaped. They made it.

The three were out of the door and bended over catching their breaths in the open field. When Alicia looked up, the sight horrified her. Oh, fuck, she thought.

They were surrounded. EVERY person had weapons in their hands and gave deadly glares at them. There was absolutely no way out of this. There were more than fifty people surrounding them.

"Shit." Mary said with a concerned look on her face.

All of a sudden, the alarms turned off. The loud noise was replaced by a man who stepped in front of them and had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Kneel." He said with a cold voice.

Alicia had no other option. These people were too smart. So she kneeled on the floor. Her face had every emotion there was to it. Anger, concern, and fear. She looked up at the man with no words.

The man let out a small chuckle. "Thought you could out run us?"

Alicia didn't reply. She looked at the man with fear. This time, she couldn't think properly. She couldn't think of a way out. Not this time.

"Not much of a talker huh?" He said with a grin. "Well, maybe you'll talk when you see this." He whispered.

This got Alicia curious. What the hell was he talking about?

"Bring them out!" He gestured for the people by a truck.

When the people opened the gate of the back of the large truck, Alicia wondered what the hell was inside of it. She squinted her eyes to get a better view.

There were several people inside. She looked a little more clear, and there it was. The realization struck her. It was her family.

Travis, Madison, Chris, Daniel, Ofelia. She looked at them in fear. Fear of what these people were going to do with them. As they were being let out, they noticed Alicia kneeling on the floor. They looked at her with wide eyes.

Then, a man went inside the back and pulled out another girl. She was blonde. Not just any blonde. Her blonde.

It was her soulmate.

"Elyza?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really freaking sorry for not updating in over a week. I really haven't found the time since I have a lot of things to do and some things are going on in my life right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3


	15. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Sorry for the really long wait. Very nice and badass stuff happens in this chapter. I promise to get rid of the angst soon and add in a bit more fluff.

Her soulmate.

She was in front of her.

With fifty something people with weapons surrounding them.

There she was. Cuts surrounding her face.

One question ran through Alicia's head. How were they going to get out of this one?

She watched one man grab Elyza's arm and pulled her over to where the rest of the group was. The whole group was in one line, kneeling on the floor. Elyza attempted to release herself from the man's grip, but failed to do so.

"You fuckers killed Strand! Fuck all of you!" She yelled.

The man said nothing; he only smiled devilishly at her. "Let's put you over here with your little girlfriend."

Elyza looked at him in confusion. Then, when she faced forward, blue eyes met green. The sky met the ground. The universe was in place again.They looked at each other for what seems like eternity. It was like their souls were communicating without words.

"A-Alicia." Elyza stuttered.

The man let out a small chuckle before forcing Elyza to kneel with the rest of the group. The blonde's eyes locked to her lover's green eyes under the moonlight. They didn't say anything to each other. They were both feeling the same thing.

Fear.

This time, they couldn't protect each other. This time, they both didn't know what to do. It felt like absolute shit. It felt like losing each other.

"I'm sorry." Alicia whispered.

"Don't be." Elyza said in a softer tone.

The two lovers leaned in and touched foreheads, enjoying their love as long as they can before the same man whistled, interrupting their moment.

"Alright that's enough. Why don't we meet the man?" He said.

Everyone in the group looked up and found a guy stepping out of an rv with an axe in his hand. Lexa looked at him in wide eyes, it was the same man who had kidnapped her. It was him. The leader of this hell hole.

He came out with a disgusting smile on his face and the axe with blood in his hand. "Look who we have here."

Alicia gave him a deadly glare. She hated his guts. It made her furious to think that this guy was going to get away with what he's doing and live. Alicia wanted him dead.

"Why don't I introduce myself? My name's Jason. I do _not_ appreciate you killing my men."

"You sent them to kill us!" Elyza shouted, rising from her knees.

She was about to stand up before a guard kicked the back of her leg, causing her to groan in pain and kneel back on the floor with an angry and deadly expression.

"I did. That doesn't change the fact that you're little girlfriend here." He said pointing his axe to Alicia, "Murdered my men and helped two prisoners escape."

Alicia didn't look up. She simply kept her gaze on the floor and kept a hard expression on her face.

"Aren't much of a talker huh?" Jason kneeled down next to her. 

Alicia didn't respond. She didn't even make eye contact with the man that had a weapon right next to her in his filthy hands. The brunette knew that she was starting to piss him off.

He suddenly smirked, getting an idea. "Okay, I'll make you talk." 

Jason looked at Nick. "Bring him up."

Alicia looked up with glossy green eyes. Nick. Her brother. Her family. She watched Nick get held by a huge man with a gun hanging at his back and aggressively dragging her brother to Jason.

"Nick, no!" Madison yelled at the top of her lungs. "Please. Please let him go. I'll do anything." She pleaded with tears streaming down her face. She watched her son struggling in the man's grip as the tears kept streaming. She sobbed and begged for the men to let her son go.

"Shut the fuck up before I blow this bitch's head." A man said pointing his shotgun at Alicia's head. The brunette didn't dare to move. She watched Elyza's horrified face and suddenly her expression went soft. She knew that it was hard for Elyza to lose her in the other universe. She knew that her soulmate wouldn't and couldn't go on if she watched Alicia die once again.

"No! Take me instead!" Madison pleaded. She continued to beg and cry. "Don't kill them! Please... please."

Jason leaned over to her and bent down so he was eye level to the older woman. She looked at him with complete vulnerability in her eyes. She begged with her extremely wet eyes and watched the man smirk at her.

"I like that idea."

"T-Thank you. Please just let my son go."

"Actually." He said, looking amused with the whole situation. "I think I'll just kill you both. Then the rest of your murderous group."

The huge man shoved Nick on the floor and Jason watched him scream out in pain with a smile on his face. He loved it when he watched people suffer. He loved it when there was a catch. There would ALWAYS be a catch.

"Hey son. I'll make this quick and simple for you." Jason said while raising his axe. "My God, you look like shit. Let me guess, you were a drug addict before all of this happened huh?"

Nick didn't answer. He looked at his group with fear in his wide eyes. He watched his sister with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Nick." Alicia said in a whisper. At that moment, Alicia was vulnerable as well. She had no plans. All she could do was apologize. Apologize for everything. The only thing she could do was sit there and watch each event affect her in so many ways.

"Be good little sis." He said with the corners of his lips curling up with the slightest smile. He knew there was nothing anyone could do. He knew that this was his time.

"You better thank me for killing the little drug addict over here." 

"Don't call him that!" Alicia yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Ah, I knew you would come along." Jason chuckled. "Welp, I hope you said your goodbye's."

Jason raised his axe, aiming for Nick's skull. Alicia saw red. Another universe. Another universe where she watched a loved one die. Another universe where she thought she had everything, but she was wrong. The tears were spilling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she just sat there and had to watch this man kill her brother. She couldn't believe it.

Nick heard everything. He heard everyone screaming and begging for the man to stop. Begging for mercy. Begging for the little piece of human decency the man could still have in him. He heard his mother yell out. He heard it all.

Before the axe could connect to Nick's skull, A loud **BAM!** was heard and everyone was on the ground, confused as to what the fuck just happened. Everything went black.

 After a few minutes, Alicia's ears were ringing and her hearing was very muffled. She blinked several times and noticed she was facing the grass and somebody was shaking her shoulders, making sure she was still alive.

"Alicia."

The voice was familiar. She couldn't quite hear it clearly since her hearing was just getting back to her.

"Alicia!"

The brunette quickly went into a sitting position and found herself face to face with Elyza. The look of concern and worry was plastered on her face, but Alicia also didn't miss the small sigh of relief she let out.

"Hey, you alright?" The blonde asked, putting her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What the hell just happened? Where's Nick? Mom?" Alicia replied, suddenly looking around for her family.

Her green eyes finally landed on her brother, where he was being tightly embraced by their mother and the rest of the group was looking around to see exactly what just happened. She could tell they were just as confused as she was and she held her lover's hand and guided them back with the group.

"Nick!" Alicia cried before immediately wrapping her arms around her brother.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered onto his shoulder.

"You're stuck with me for now Lish," He jokingly said, which earned a smile from Alicia's lips.

"Now can someone explain to me what the fuck just happened?" Mary interrupted while gripping onto Rickie's arm.

"I got an explanation for you." A brunette called from behind.

She had her hair up in a ponytail with a black leather jacket rolled up above her elbows, black pants, and high combat boots. Alicia blinked a few times before finally recognizing the girl. "Raven?"

All of a sudden, 3 boys with automatic rifles came from behind her and held a man who was gagged and tied up from behind. It was Jason. That fucking monster. He was obviously hopeless and unarmed at this point. He tried moving around from the powerful grip that held him tightly, but couldn't escape. Alicia recognized the three boys as well. It was Jasper, Monty, and Bellamy.

"Who's Raven? My name's Linz. Your group looks like you could use some help." She announced before making a step forward.

"What do you think about joining us Delinquents?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, really sorry for the long wait. Sorry for leaving you guys in a cliffhanger. I'll try and post more updates possibly every 3-4 days if not, one every week. Check out my other fic I'm currently working on.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! <3


End file.
